Le retour de Chloé
by alexiel2001
Summary: Chloé revient à Métropolis après des années d'absence et sa route va croisé celle de quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Le retour de Chloé**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Categorie **: nc17 parfois.

**Chapitre 1 : Metropolis**

Chloé se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là. Immédiatement, elle se replongea dans sa mémoire, dans son passé. Elle revit Smallville, Gabe, son pére et son boulot à l'usine, Clark, son amour d'adolescente non-partagé et son secret, Lana, son "amie" et sa confience vacillante, Pete, son ami de toujours et ses blagues vaseuses, Lionel, le diable incarné et son travaille de "recherche" et Lex, le fils du diable et son étrange affection pour les 4 jeunes gens... et biensûr son père. Elle revit aussi le piège de Lionel et l'aide inespére de Lex qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir et qui les avait protégé elle et son père.

Puis elle revit Metropolis, les années d'université avec Clark et Loïs qui finalement les avaient conduit tous les trois vers des études de journalisme.

Et puis le voyage celui qui avait tout bouleversé. Dieu seul sait, ce qui lui avait pris, lorsqu'à la fin de sa troisième année, elle avait pris le premier avion pour n'import où. Tout ça s'était la faute de cet imbécile de Lex Luthor et de son stupide troisième mariage. Ça pour une surprise, ça avait été une surprise, elle l'avait appris par l'Inquisitor, il n'avait même pas eu le courage ou la descence de lui annoncer lui même. Ils étaient amis pourtant, il l'avait protègé quand elle avait témoigné contre son père et leur caractère s'accordaient plutôt bien et puis il faut bien dire qu'elle en pinçait un peu pour lui, un p'tit béguin d'ado. Bref, elle avait pris le premier avion en partance et s'était retrouvé à Shangaï. Et là le choc de sa vie, elle était tombé totalement sous le charme du sud-est asiatique. Résultat, elle avait dit adieu à sa carrière de journaliste d'investigation pour embrasser celle de grand reporter. Au bout de quelques mois en free-lance, elle était devenu correspondant permanant au Daily Planet, une façon de suivre son rêve.

Maintenant près de cinq ans s'était écoulé, et elle était là à l'aéroport de Métropolis pour son premier retour au Etats Unis. Elle était un peu déboussolé, elle avait, biensûr, eu des nouvelles par son père, par Loïs et Clark, par Pete et Lana. Et puis Clark était venu la voir souvent, s'était d'ailleur lui qui devait venir la chercher, lui qui faisait équipe avec sa cousine Loïs au Daily Planet. Il était en retard, Superman avait dû avoir un imprévu. Elle sourit, Clark était devenu Superman, rien que le souvenir de cet état de fait la faisait mourir de rire. C'était au Vietnam, la mousson avait fait des dégats considérables et elle couvrait l'évènement pour le Daily, très vite la nouvelle,qui disait que Superman était venu aider, s'était répendu, elle en avait entendu parlé en particulier par Loïs, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert Clark en collant bleu, les cheveux gominés, avec une cape rouge et un S sur la poitrine. Elle avait piqué un gigantesque fou rire, le timide Clark Kent, petit fermier du Kansas transformé en super héros, c'était donc ça son grand secret. Biensûr elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, pas comme certaine, elle le connaissait trop bien, mais même encore aujourd'hui l'idée de Clark en collant bleu la faisait sourire.

-Chloé ?

-Clark, Loïs n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, malheureusement elle est retenue par une interview de Lex.

Le regard de Chloé s'assombrit quelque peu, mais Clark ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Je n'aime pas la laisser y aller seule, mais il a insisté et puis je devais venir te chercher. J'ai parfois la désagréable impression qu'il veut en faire sa huitième épouse.

-Hu-huitième ?

Clark baissa les yeux, il n'ignorait plus depuis longtemps les raisons du départ de Chloé et son "ancien" béguin pour Lex.

-Oui.

-Mais Loïs ?

-Ben je crois qu'elle l'aime bien et puis Lex est très doué pour donner le change.

-Ouais et puis avoue que ça te rend dingue parce que tu l'aime bien Loïs hein Clark.

-Dois-je te rappeller que Lex a juré ma perte quand il a enfin appris ce que j'étais.

-Ouais ben si tu nous l'avais dit plus tôt on en serait peut être pas là.

Clark ne se rappellait que trop bien le jour où Lex avait fini par apprendre la vérité. Ça avait été terrible, non seulement Lex lui avait plus que fait comprendre qu'il se sentait trahis, mais

en plus il avait juré que, conformément à la prophécie, il le détruirait. Clark chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un sourire.

-Ce soir j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Oh non ! Je crains le pire.

-Je t'emmène dîner.

-Et le piège est où ?

-Si je te le dis, ce sera plus marrant !

-Tataaaaa ! Voilà ici c'est chez moi.

Chloé pénétra dans un petit appartement, meublé sobrement mais avec un certain goût, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Installe toi dans ma chambre, je dormirais dans le salon.

-Mais je peut très bien dormir sur le canapé.

-Chloé, tu ne discute pas tu es mon invitée. La salle de bain est là, si tu veux prendre une douche, tu peux en profiter pour te changer, n'oublie pas qu'on sort ce soir.

Il sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule. Bien que ses sentiments pour Clark ne soit plus qu'amical depuis longtemps, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se retrouver dans sa chambre et de pouvoir dormir dans son lit, comme un phantasme auquel on ne croyait plus.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, pris une douche puis se changea, elle enfila un jean, un débardeur rose et posa par dessus une petite veste noire, courte qui s'arrêtait dans le creux de ses reins. Quand elle sortit de la chambre elle vit que Clark s'était changé. Il lui tendit son bras :

-On y va.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, Chloé eut la (dés)agréable surprise de voir qu'ils étaient attendus, Loïs biensûr, Lana et Jason, Pete, même M. et Mme Kent et bien évidemment son père. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ensuite elle embrassa tout le monde. Une fois,les embrassades terminées, elle frappa un coup dans l'épaule de Clark "Sale traître, va", puis elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Merci". La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Chloé parlait de ses voyages, Loïs et Clark de leur travail au journal ainsi que de Superman, Pete de ses difficiles débuts au bureau du procureur et Lana de ses recherches en archéologie ainsi que de son bébé à venir.

Lorsque Chloé se reveilla le lendemain il était déjà presque midi. Elle découvrit un petit mot de Clark accroché à sa porte : " _Il y a du café de près, tu n'as plus qu'a le réchauffer. Prend ce que tu veux dans le frigo.Rejoint-nous Loïs et moi au Daily Planet dans l'après-midi. Perry aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer en chair et en os. Bisous. Clark."_

Chloé mit le café à réchauffer, puis parti s'habiller. Ensuite elle se servit une grande tasse de café. "_Beurk_" Il était infect. Elle n'en avait pas bu beaucoup au cours des dernières années, mais elle était encore capable de distinguer le bon du mauvais. Elle avala un morceau et décida de sortir pour se trouver un vrai bon café.

Métropolis, décidément le rythme des grandes villes occidentales n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de celle d'extrême-orient, qui malgré la frénésie de la modernité gardaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de zen. Chloé pénétra dans la première boutique vendant du café qu'elle rencontra. Elle ouvrit la porte et splaff, l'homme lui avait renversé la moitié de son café dessus et n'avait même pas eut la décense de se retourner pour s'excuser.

-Luthor ! Tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de t'excuser même si tu ne veux pas dire bonjour.

Lex se retourna lentement, il observa Clhoé un moment puis :

-Je vous connais ?

Là, Chloé n'y tient plus, elle lui administra une gifle magistrale.

-Je vous met sur la piste : Smallville, la Torche ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de la boutique. Lex était resté scotché, cette espèce de furie blonde avait osé lui mettre une gifle à lui, Lex Luthor. "_Attend"_ Lex redescendit sur Terre : "_Smallville + la Torche + furie blonde Chloé Sullivan"_ Il se retourna précipitamment et sorti du café : "Chloé, Chloé, attend !" Malheureusement, il sortit juste à temps pour la voir grimper dans un taxi, rouge de rage. Lex chassa Chloé de son esprit d'un haussement d'épaules et se replongea dans sa stratégie de campagne pour le poste de gouverneur qu'il convoitait.

Après être rentrée se changer, Chloé débarqua au Daily Planet, où elle fut accueillie par Loïs et Clark mais aussi ses autres collègues.

-Sullivan, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Chloé lança un regard inquiet à Clark, qui lui sourit :

-Perry est un peu (beaucoup) bourru mais il n'est pas méchant.

Chloé pénétra "timidement" dans le bureau de Perry.

-Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt, je me demandait si j'aurais un jour l'honneur de voir rencontrer un chair et en os Mlle Sullivan.

Le ton de Perry aurait pu paraître ironique, mais Chloé compris tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une facade. Elle lui tendit une main que Perry serra avec chaleur. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de journalisme, avec Loïs et Clark qui les avaient rejoint. Mais il furent interrompu par la secrétaire de Perry qui annonça l'arrivée de Lex Luthor. Clark vit le visage de Loïs s'allumer et celui de Chloé s'éteindre. Loïs se leva pour aller à la rencontre de Lex et Chloé en profita pour raconter à Clark sa brève rencontre avec Lex quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler devant Loïs, celle-ci ignorant les "anciens" sentiments de Chloé à l'égard de Lex. Cette dernière se disant que vu la situation "Loïs sous le charme de Lex" celà valait peut être mieux, quoi que si elle lui en avait parlé avant, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là.

-Mr Luthor, que nous vaut l'honneur de vous voir dans notre beau journal.

-Mr White, je venais apporter un dossier pour Mlle Lane pour l'article qu'elle est entrain de rédiger et puis après tout je n'ai pas a me justifier, ce journal m'appartient non ?

En entendant ces mots, Chloé piétina consciencieusement (sans grand effet) les orteils de Clark.

-Tu as osé me cacher que je travaille pour Lex Luthor. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis 6 mois j'avais oublié .

-Oublié ! Non, mais tu te fiches de moi.

Lex se dirigeait vers Loïs, quand il aperçut Chloé.

-Mlle Sullivan !

-Tiens, on a retrouvé la mémoire, c'est un exploit dîtes-moi.

-Ainsi, vous travaillez pour moi.

-Non, plus maintenant, je démissionne. Perry, Loïs, Clark au revoir !

Lex sourit interieurement, décidément elle n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue et de son franc parlé. Il mit le dossier dans les mains de Loïs sans même lui accorder un regard et se lança à la poursuite de Chloé. "Mlle Sullivan" Elle continua d'avancer comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. "Mlle Sullivan" Il finit par la rattrapper, il la saisi par le bras et la força à se retrourner. Puis sans crier gare, il l'embrassa, fougueusement. Chloé se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Lex et abattit sa main sur sa joue pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lex resta un moment sous le choc, les deux pieds rivés au sol. _"Mais enfin, Lex qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?"_ Il secoua vivement la tête et regarda Chloé monter dans un taxi.

Chloé passa le reste de l'après-midi dans un club de sport à taper comme un brute dans un punching ball, qui dans son esprit était l'incarnation de Lex Luthor. Lex, quant à lui, essaya déséspérément de se concentrer sur son travail, mais sa double renconre avec Chloé l'avait quelque peu perturbé. De plus Lex s'interrogeait sérieusement sur les raisons de l'agressivité de Chloé, certes ce matin il était tellement préocupé qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais après tout cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et puis c'était elle qui était partie sans prévenir. A la fin de l'aprés-midi, lassé de ne pas pouvoir travailler correctement, il prit son téléphone et appela Perry au Daily Planet.

-Mr White, je désirerai que vous discutiez avec Mlle Sullivan et que vous l'empéchiez de faire une bétise. Dites-lui ce que vous voulez, mais empêchez la de démissionner.

-Euh bien, Mr Luthor

Sur ce il raccrocha.

Dans la minute qui suivit, Loïs et Clark était dans le bureau de Perry.

-Kent, Lane vous devez absolument convaincre Mlle Sullivan de revenir sur sa décision.

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement parce que je ne veux pas perdre l'un de mes meilleurs reporters et deuxièmement, ordre de Mr Luthor et ordre sans appel croyez-moi.

Dés qu'il fut sortit du bureau de Perry, Clark se précipita sur le téléphone.

-Chloé c'est Clark, si t'es là répond !

-Mmm quoi ?

-Oh la t'as l'air d'une humeur massacrante et je me dit que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être en face de toi pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Assieds-toi je croit que ça vaut mieux !

-Clark, ça suffit !

-Bon, LexademandéàPerrydetoutfairepourteretenir.

Clark avait débité sa phrase d'un trait sans même predre le temps de respirer. "QUOI !" Chloé s'était mise à hurler à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, mais pour qui il se prend cette espèce de de de milliardaire chauve prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. S'il croit franchement qu'il peut décider à ma place, il rêve. Non, mais à quoi il joue.

-Chloé, calme toi et arrête de hurler, sinon tu vas finir par détruire mes "super-tympans".

Là dessus Loïs pris le téléphone des mains de Clark

-M'enfin Chloé qu'est ce qui te prend, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait Lex Luthor pour que te lui en veuille autant ? Il t'as sauvé la vie par le passé.

-Ce qu'il m'a fait il m'a arraché le cœur et il l'a piétiné après, franchement qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'épouser cette .. cette .. cette pintade de Katya ...

Chloé sut tout de suite qu'elle avait prononcé une phrase de trop et Loïs compris immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé il a cinq ans et Clark sut tout de suite à l'expresion de Loïs que Chloé avait enfin craché le morceau. Il s'éloigna jugeant préférable que Loïs continu la discution en privé. Celle-ci voyant le mouvement de Clark s'éloigna pour s'isoler.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'à l'époque tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu était amoureuse de Lex. Je savais qu'il te plaisait mais pas que tu en étais amoureuse.

-Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même, je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'il a décidé d'épouser cette Katya. En plus il n'a même pas eu la descence de me prévenir, je l'ai appris par les journaux, je croyais qu'on étais ami.

-Je vois, alors tu as préférer fuir.

-Oui, mais ça ne devait être que très temporaire à l'époque mais je suis tombé amoureuse de la Chine et ce n'est pas à cause de Lex que j'ai décide de rester là bas.

-Alors tu vas vraiment quitter le Daily ?

-Je n'sait pas Loïs.

-Je tiens à préciser que Lex Luthor n'est pas la première raison qu'a évoqué Perry quand il nous à demander de te retenir, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur reporter.

-Merci Loïs.

-A ce soir Chlo.

-A ce soir Loïs.

A peine avait elle raccroché que le téléphone se remettait à sonner.

-Loïs Lane.

-Loïs ? Lex Luthor.

-M. Luthor que me voulez-vous ?

-Vous avez lu le dossier que je vous ai apporté en début d'après-midi.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Je me trompe ou vous êtes fachée contre moi.

-Non

-Non, quoi ?

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

-Ha et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Mlle Sullivan ?

-Exact.

-Vous m'en voulez de l'avoir embrassée.

-Vous avez quoi ? Non !

-Alors pourquoi ? Cela aurait il un rapport avec son étrange animosité envers moi.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle était partie à l'autre bout de la planète ?

-Si, mais ...

-Et surtout pourquoi elle ne vous avait jamais donné de nouvelles ? Vous lui avait brisé le cœur et je ne le savait même pas.

-Brisé le cœur ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué que son départ avait coïncidé avec l'annonce de votre troisième mariage ? Elle vous aimait Lex.

-...

Lex était resté sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes.

- P..pardon ?

-Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je vous l'ai dit mais elle vous aimait et vu sa réaction aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit fini.

Lex était abasourdi, Chloé amoureuse de lui. Il raccrocha sans ajouter un mot. Puis il éclata de rire, elle était partie parcequ'elle avait crue les fausses rumeurs propagées par L'inquisitor et lui avait donné foi à ces rumeurs parce qu'elle était partie. Lex se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-Clark ça ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Chloé est partie Lex.

-Partie ?

-Ce matin Loïs a trouvé les placards vides et un mot _"J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je pars, à bientôt, je vous aime Chloé."_

-Mais elle est allée où ?

-Aucune idée.

-Dès que tu as des nouvelles, préviens-moi.

Puis il était rentré retrouver sa dernière conquète en date et en déséspoire de cause, persuadé d'avoir perdu Chloé, il avait annoncé :

-Chérie, qu'est ce que tu penses de l'idée de donner raison à L'inquisitor et de m'épouser.

Et Lex avait épousé Katya faute de mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Smallville**

Le lendemain Chloé décida de passer la journée à Smallville en compagnie de son père. Elle était sur la route pour Smallville, quand ses freins lachèrent, elle fit une brusque rotation du volant pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule, mais sa trajectoire dévia et la voiture buta contre un arbre. Sous le choc Chloé perdit connaissance. Une voiture qui roulait en sens inverse, assista à l'accident, deux hommes en sortirent et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la voiture, voyant Chloé inconsciente l'un d'eux sortit un téléphone.

-Oui, j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance

-...

-Un accident sur la route de Metropolis à 3 km de Smallville.

Il raccrocha et posa la main sur le front de Chloé.

-S'il te plait Chloé réveille toi.

Lex avait accompagné l'ambulance conduisant Chloé à l'hôpital. Il attendait le médecin quand il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir faire à Smallville. Il eut un éclair de génie (ben à lui aussi ça lui arrive il est pas que beau) _"Son père"_. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gabe Sullivan.

-Mr Sullivan ?

-Oui ?

-Lex Luthor, je suis à l'hôpital de Smallville, votre fille a eut un accident de voiture au moment où sa voiture croisait la mienne. J'ai envoyé une voiture vous chercher.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a perdu connaissance, les médecins sont en train de l'ausculter, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. A tout de suite.

Gabe arriva en trombe à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Il se précipita sur Lex.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je viens de voir le médécin, les premières analyses sont bonnes et ne montrent rien d'alarmant, il semblerait que le choc l'ai juste assommée. Ils viennent de la monter en radiologie pour lui faire passer un scanner et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Ils vont sans doute la garder en observation jusqu'à demain.

Lex patienta en compagnie de Gabe, celui-ci se demandait pour quelles raisons Lex restait à l'hôpital alors que tout ça ne le concernait pas vraiment, mais il se garda de poser la question de peur de paraître impoli. Puis la raison du départ de sa fille lui revient en mémoire, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rester en Chine Chloé lui avait envoyé une longue lettre où elle lui expliquait les raisons de son départ et pourquoi elle faisait le choix de rester là bas et à voir Lex attendre là comme s'il était inquiet pour elle (même si bien évindemment rien ne semblait transparaître sur son visage), il se dit que peut être les sentiments de Chloé n'était pas tant à sens unique que ça.

Lorsque Chloé fut redescendu du scanner, Gabe et Lex se précipitèrent sur le médecin.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien. Elle a juste une légère commotion cérébrale et quelques bleus. Oh et une entorse au poignet mais rien de bien méchant. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai aucune lésion cérébrale ni caillot. On la garde cette nuit en observation et demain matin à la première heure, elle pourra sortir. Si vous voulez allez la voir vous pouvez elle a repris connaissance.

-Merci

Gabe entra dans la chambre de Chloé pendant que Lex s'éloignait pour téléphoner.

-Daily Planet

-Passez moi Clark Kent ou Mlle Lane

-... Kent !

-Lex Luthor

-Lex qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le ton de Clark se voulait froid et cassant mais une once d'inquiétude transparessait.

-Juste te dire que Chloé a eu un accident de voiture en venant voir son père ce matin, elle va bien, elle a juste quelques bleus sinon tout va bien, ils vont la garder en observations cette nuit, elle ne reviendra que demain.

-Lex pourquoi tu ...

Mais Lex raccrocha avant que Clark est pu finir, puis il sortit de l'hôpital.

-Papa ?

-Oui, mon cœur

-Comment tu l'as su, c'est l'hôpital qui t'as appelé ?

-Non, c'est Lex Luthor.

-Pardon ? Lex ? Mais ...

-Il a assisté à l'accident, c'est lui qui a alerté les secours. Il est resté avec moi jusqu'a ce qu'on te redescende du scanner, je pense qu'il voulait attendre d'être sûr que tu ailles bien avant de repartir.

-Il est parti ?

-Je l'ai vu s'éloigner lorsque le médecin nous a dit que l'on pouvait venir te voir.

-Oh

Gabe perçu dans la voix de sa fille une nuance de décéption qu'il lui avait échappé tout à fait inconsciemment et qui le fit sourire.

-Au fait le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain à la première heure.

-D'ac. Mon Dieu ! Clark, Loïs, il faut les prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.

-Je m'en occupe, je reviens.

Après que son père fut sorti, Chloé se demanda pourquoi Lex avait attendu les résultats au côté de son père, ce faisait-il vraiment du soucis pour elle ou travaillait-il simplement son image de marque ou essaye-t-il de se montrer gentil pour qu'elle reste au journal et puis d'abord pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle reste ? Chloé avait beau se retrouner la cervelle dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenais pas.

-Chérie, j'ai appelé au Daily Planet, mais Lex m'avait devancé, Loïs et Clark sont en route pour Smallville.

-Lex a appelé Loïs et Clark pour les prévenir ?

-Il semblerait

-Alors là je comprend plus rien. Ça fait des années que Clark et Lex ne se parlent plus et Lex prend la peine de prévenir Clark de mon accident. Là, je ne suis plus du tout.

-Peut être que Lex voulait juste te rendre service.

Gabe resta au près de Chloé, ils regardèrent des émissions débiles à la télévision, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, ils jouèrent aux cartes et en début d'après midi, ils virent débarquer Loïs et Clark avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs

-De la part de tout le Daily Planet.

-Merci.

-Euh...

-Oui, Clark ?

-Comment ce fait-il que se soit Lex qui ai appelé ?

-D'après Papa, il a assisté à l'accident et c'est lui qui a appelé les secours.

-Ensuite, il m'a appelé et m'a fait envoyer une voiture, puis il a attendu avec moi d'être sûr que Chloé aille bien, c'est après qu'il a du vous appeler, je pense.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'était pas là aux enchères pour le rachat de rockwell industries.

-Il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires et il n'y est pas aller ? C'était important ?

-Il semblerait que LuthorCorp ai perdu une grande part du marché parce que Bruce Wayne, lui, était bien présent.

-Là, c'est définitif j'ai atterri dans la 4ème dimension ou alors je suis toujours dans le coma.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-Le comportement de Lex n'a aucun sens Loïs.

-Je suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

-Pardon ?

-Hier, j'ai disons fais une petite boulette.

-De quel genre la boulette ?

-Genre, lui dire que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.

-LOÏS. Tu as QUOI ?

-Désolé il m'avait énervé et ça m'a échappé.

-Comment ça DÉSOLÉ. Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête !

-Au moins maintenant il le sait. Au téléphone il m'a semblé vraiment surpris quand il l'appris

-Tu m'étonne. A ça il a dut bien rigoler.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Qu'est ce qu...

-Chloé Sullivan, c'est bien ici ?

Un coursier venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches.

-Oui.

Il posa les fleurs.

-Vous voulez bien signez là s'il vous plait.

-Euh oui ... Loïs regarde s'il y a une carte.

Loïs lui tendit un petit carton plié en deux.

-Tiens. Alors ?

-C'est Lex voilà qu'il m'offre des fleurs maintenant.

-Chloé ça suffit maintenant. On va mettre les choses à plat et pas de protestations tu as tout ton temps et moi aussi, Perry nous a donné deux jours de congé pour prendre soin de toi.

Gabe entraina Clark à l'exterieur.

-Il vaux mieux les laisser discuter entre filles.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais en profiter pour aller dire bonjour à mes parents. Vous venez avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'elle dit ta carte ?

-Ça t'regarde !

-CHLOÉ !

_-"J'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite. Et j'aimerai que nous discutions avant que vous ne repartiez courir le monde. Lex."_

-Il faut que tu acceptes.

-NON

-Si. Ecoute Chloé, quand Lex et moi avons commencé à nous voir je n'étais pas sûr de lui je ne savais pas si il me courtisait sincèrement ou par interêt. Mais maintenant je me demande s'il ne te cherchait pas à travers moi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ecoute Chloé, je sais qu'il t'a embrassé, comme ça sur un coup de tête alors que ça faisait 5 ans que vous ne vous étiez pas vu. Alors que pour moi, il lui a fallu près d'un mois pour qu'il daigne m'embrasser la joue.

-Oh je sais plus moi, je comprend plus rien.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois aller lui parler.

-Mouais, bon on verra.

-Tu iras

-D'accord, d'accord j'irai.

Le soir même, Lex buvait, seul, dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il sentit comme un coup de vent suivit d'une présence. Sans même se retourner :

-Superman.

-Non

Lex daigna faire pivoter son fauteil et se retrouva face à :

-Clark !

-Lex à quoi tu joues ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Chloé.

-Ça explique l'absence de costume.

-Entre autres.

-Franchement, Clark, je ne sais pas. En l'espace d'une journée une tornade blonde à tout mélangé. Je croyais l'avoir oublié mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dis-moi Clark tu savais ?

-Savais quoi ?

-L'amour, Clark, l'amour de Chloé.

Tout en parlant, il faisait jouer les reflets de lumière sur son verre vide.

-Non, je ne l'ai su qu'après. Un jour je suis allé dans la région où elle se trouvait pour aider et elle est venu me voir, elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait ce Superman dont tout le monde parlait. Elle m'a tout de suite reconnu et elle a ri.

-Chloé est une femme intelligente.

-Je lui ai parlé de toi, de notre amitié brisée, c'est là qu'elle m'a tout raconté. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

-Puisqu'on en est au confidence, Clark, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je crois que je l'aimais aussi.

-Pourquoi en avoir épousé une autre alors ?

-Parce que je croyais l'avoir perdu.

-Mais l'annonce a eu lieu avant son départ;

-Ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur propagé par un journal à scandale. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle y a cru.

-Parce qu'elle t'aimait Lex.

-Comme toi tu aimes Loïs ?

-Peut être même plus.

-Un conseil Clark, ne fais pas comme avec Lana. Si Chloé peut accepter Superman, Loïs le peut aussi.

-Je ne pensais pas te redire ça un jour mais merci Lex. Maintenant c'est à moi de te donner un conseil, ne la laisse pas repartir encore une fois, mais si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je peux te garantir que ta chute sera terrible. Pour Chloé je vais te laisser une chance de te racheter et de redevenir celui que tu étais, quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est ta dernière chance Lex alors ne la laisse pas passer.

Lex attendit que Clark soit parti puis :

-Merci Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : The Gothic Tower (nc17)**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Chloé était sortie de l'hôpital et elle attendait. Ce matin elle avait envoyé à Lex un carton où il était juste écrit _"20h, The Gothic Tower, Chloé."_ Et maintenant, elle l'attendait, vêtue d'une robe bustier en taffeta vert bouteille, très mal à l'aise. Celà faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée pour sortir et puis l'idée d'un dîner avec Lex était plus que perturbante.

-Chloé ?

On avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Il portait l'un de ses éternels costumes Armani noir accompagné d'une chemise pourpre.

-Lex.

-Je suis content que tu ai finalement accepté de me voir.

-Cela ne veux pas dire que j'accepte de travailler pour toi je dois encore y réfléchir.

-Allons nous asseoir, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Elle le suivit sans un mot. En gentleman, il lui tint la chaise lorsqu'elle s'assit, puis il alla prendre place en face d'elle.

-Bon il est inutile de tourner autour du pot. Je sais que Loïs t'a tout raconté alors autant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Effectivement Loïs a trop parlé mais j'en suis heureux. Mais il te manque une partie de l'histoire.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ignore.

-Le fait que l'article que tu as pris pour paroles d'évangile et qui a causé ton départ inattendu, annonçait un mariage, que je n'avais même pas l'intention d'envisager. Tout ça parce qu'un reporter peu scrupuleux a tiré des conclusions attives, après m'avoir surpris dans une bijouterie à regarder des bagues, alors que je choisissait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie.

Là dessus Lex posa une boîte de velour noir sur la table, devant Chloé.

-Je l'ai retrouvé hier, je l'avais oublié et je pensais m'en être débarrassé depuis longtemps. Ouvre-le.

Chloé hésita une seconde, puis pris la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'interieur elle découvrit un collier composé de quatres rangs de diamants et d'amétystes alternées éspacés par de petites fleurs en émail, il semblait très ancien.

-Il date du XVIIème siècle. À l'époque j'avais pensé que tu préfèrerais un bijou avec un peu de personnalité, plutôt qu'une banale rivière de diamants.

Il la regarda contempler l'objet.

-Il est... il est vraiment magnifique.

-Le violet contraste la couleur de tes yeux, ça les met en valeur.

Chloé ferma la boîte et la poussa vers Lex.

-Garde-le.

-Je... je ne peux pas.

-Je l'avais acheté pour toi, alors s'il te plaît garde-le

-Je ne...

-S'il te plaît.

Il l'avait dit dans un murmure si bien que sans vraiment savoir pour quoi Chloé accepta.

Au même moment, Clark attendait Loïs au sommet de la plus haute tour de Metropolis.

Il y eut un silence gêné, pendant lequel Chloé rangea le collier, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de le passer autour de son cou l'avait effleuré, mais elle n'avait pas osé.

-Bon si on en revenait à la raison de notre présence ici ?

Elle avait essayé de rester froide mais sa voix laissait transparaître son malaise.

-On en s'en ai jamais éloigné.

-Ouais, bon. Donc en gros tu me disais que j'ai étais partie pour avoir bêtement cru des rumeurs infondées, c'est bien ça ?

Lex acquieça d'un signe de tête. Elle eut un petit rire amer.

-Là, j'ai l'air encore plus ridicule. La petite ado mal dans sa peau et mal-aimé, amoureuse du bô milliardaire, qui s'enfuit, bléssée par les racontards d'un journal à scandales. Pfff pathétique. Avec le recul, je me demande comme j'ai pu y croire.

-Clark pense que c'est parce que tu m'aimais.

En l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, Chloé pris pleinement conscience du fait que Lex savait. Elle parvint juste à articuler :

-Clark ?...

-Oui. Il est venu me voir le soir de ton accident, il voulait me parler de toi.

-Ça y est !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis de nouveau rentrée dans la quatrième dimension. Depuis quand Clark et toi arrivez à discuter sans que ça tourne au drame et au conflit interplanétaire.

-Depuis que la tornade blonde Chloé est revenu chambouler nos vies.

-Comment ça tornade ?

-En deux jours, tu m'as insulté et giflé deux fois et tu a embouti sous mes yeux un pauvre arbre qui ne t'avait rien fait.

-Ouais ben ça je m'en serais bien passé, j'ai bousillé la voiture de Clark. D'ailleur au sujet de l'accident Clark m'a dit que tu avais raté la signature d'un important accord pour LuthorCorp. ? Non ?

-Ça, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Avant je me serais sans doute mis dans une colère noire et j'aurais viré quinze personnes plus ou moins au hasard, mais là, franchement, je m'en fous.

-Ok, qui que vous soyez, sortez immédiatement du corps de Lex Luthor et rendez-nous l'homme d'affaires arrogant, sûr de lui et sans scrupule.

-Pourquoi ? Il te manque ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais celui que j'ai en face de moi me fais encore plus peur.

-Chloé...

Lex avait posé sa main sur la sienne, avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Ecoute que tu le crois ou non, je me suis réèllement fais du souci lors de ton accident et aussi quand tu es partie, j'ai hésité à envoyer une équipe de recherche, mais je me suis dis que tu n'apprécierais sans doute pas.

Son pouce caressait doucement le dos de sa main mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir la retirer.

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais ...

_"Respire Chloé, respire. Il est pas du tout entrain de te faire une déclaration, sa main n'est pas du tout entrain de caresser la tienne et tu n'es pas du tout en train de pêter les plombs."_ Chloé se mit à inspirer et à expirer avec force afin de se calmer.

Lex souleva doucement la main de Chloé, la porta à ses lèvres et en embrassa la paume. Chloé avait de nouveau arrêté de respirer. _"Réagit Chloé, fais quelque chose bon sang."_ Mais Lex s'était déjà levé, il la fit lever et l'attira sur la piste de danse. La chanteuse interprétait un air de Billie Holiday "Blue Moon". D'une main il prit la sienne et plaça l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, il pressa son petit corps contre le sien et commença à la faire tourner. Chloé ne parvenait pas à comprendre les agissements de Lex et tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. _"Réagit, Chloé, ne tombe pas dans le panneau, te laisse pas faire, repousse-le." _Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le repousser, Lex posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au même instant Loïs rejoignait Clark au sommet de la tour.

-Clark tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ici ?

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit Clark l'embrassa passionnément.

-Wow ! Euh mais Clark qu'est ce que...

Loïs avait suivit le regard de Clark en direction du sol et s'était rendu compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Clark ? Comment ce fait-il que nos pieds soient à plus d'un mètre du sol ?

-À ton avis ?

Dans l'esprit de Loïs ça fit tilt.

-Oh nom de dieu de bordel de merde.

-Eh on reste polie jeune fille.

Elle lui enleva ses lunettes et lui plaqua les cheveux au dessus du front.

-Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?

-C'est sûr ! Tu parles d'une journaliste.

Loïs lui administra un coup dans l'épaule mais ne réussi qu'à se faire mal.

-Aieuh ! Chloé est au courant ?

-Oui. Elle m'a tout de suite reconnu quand elle a vu Superman pour la première fois et elle s'est bien foutu de moi d'ailleur. Les collants l'ont fais mourir de rire.

-Tu m'étonne !

_"Wowww !"_ Chloé se senti défaillir, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, si Lex ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras elle se serait sans doute affalée par terre. Lex recula un peu, appréhendant un peu la réactions de Chloé qui en profita pour lui administrer une troisième gifle, puis se dirigea vers la table, furieuse. Lex tenta de rester calme, s'étant promis de ne pas la brusquer.

-Chloé, attend nous n'avons pas fini.

-Si, on a fini, de toutes façons tu as essayé de me manipuler toute la soirée.

-Je n'essaye pas de te manipuler, j'essaye juste d'être sincère et crois-moi ce n'est pas facile. C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude moi. Ça fais cinq ans que j'ai perdu la seule personne agissait à peu près normalement avec moi si on exepte Clark et qui comptait un tant soit peu.

Chloé se figea.

-Je t'aimais aussi Chloé.

-Biensûr. Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu collectionnais les pétasses brunes comme certain collectionne les timbres.

-Parce que c'était facile et que j'étais lâche et que j'avais peur de trop m'attacher.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que tu es là. Et puis je suis les conseils de Clark.

-Pardon les conseils de... CLARK !

-L'autre soir il m'a dit qu'il me laissait une chance de changer et qu'il le faisait pour toi et aussi que je ne devait pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

-Ouh y va m'entendre celui là.

Chloé se dirigea vers la table, récupéra son sac, en sortit son portable et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Lex jugea préférable de la laisser seule un moment, il préfèrait ne pas être là quand la tornade se déverserait sur Clark.

À l'autre bout de la ville un portable sonna. Au même moment Clark était sur le canapé de son salon, en train d'inspecter le corps de Loïs des mains et des lèvres. Il tendit un bras vers sa veste et tatonna pour trouver son téléphone.

-Laisse tomber.

Clark regarda le numéro.

-Chloé !

-Espèce de traître, faux frère, Judas, chacal...

-Chloé tu voudrais bien te calmer et m'expliquer ce qui se passe encore.

Lui demanda Clark sur un ton passablement agacé. Loïs était en train de lui embrasser consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré du cou, ce qui le chatouillait atrocement. Il lui murmura d'arrêter.

-Je peux savoir à qui tu dis d'arrêter.

-À per...

Loïs lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains assise à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-À moi.

-Loïs ?

Clark récupéra le téléphone.

-Ecoute Chloé...

-Clark, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma cousine ?

-Je suis les conseils de Lex.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand Lex et toi vous vous donnez des conseils amoureux ?

-Depuis qu'une tornade blonde est revenu dans nos vies.

-Arrête, hein. Lex me la déjà servie cette excuse bidon.

-Et si c'était vrai Chloé. S'il était sincère ? Tu veux que je te dise, Chloé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis sûr qu'il était sincère quand nous avons parlé de toi l'autre soir. Alors je vais te donner un conseil : fonce, parce que même si ça rate au moins tu seras fixée. Et je ne dirai pas ça si malgré lui, je ne pensais pas que c'est l'homme de ta vie.

-Ecoute Clark, Chloé. Pour une fois qu'il donne un conseil sensé.

Chloé eut un petit rire et Clark un air faussement véxé.

-Merci vous deux. Et au fait félicitation, vous y aurez mit le temps.

-Merci, ça te dérange pas si on y retourne. Et puis tu peux parler.

-Vas-y. Bye.

-Bye.

Lex l'avait rejoint sur la terrasse.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, Clark suis tes conseils, il est entrain de se "taper" ma cousine sur son canapé.

-Serait- ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçoit dans ta voix.

-Pas du tout. Ça fais longtemps que mes sentiments pour Clark ne sont plus qu'amicaux.

Lex afficha un air dubitatif.

-Bon d'accord, peut être un peu. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois, je suis très heureuse qu'il se soit enfin trouvé, depuis le temps. C'est juste que je me sens un peu seule c'est tout.

Lex se rapprocha lentement.

-Il ne tient qu'a toi de ne plus l'être.

Il pris son visage entre ses mains :

-Écoute Clark me laisse une chance pour me racheter et aussi importante que soit encore son ancienne amitié à mes yeux je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise. Ne me condamne pas sans preuves, Chloé, laisse nous saisir cette chance qui nous est offerte.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Lex redessinait les traits de son visage avec ses pouces ; l'arcade sourcilières, l'arrête du nez, le galbe de la pomette, la courbe de la joue, le contour des lèvres...

-Vous croyez que c'est facile, toi, Clark ou même Loïs ? Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour que la simple idée de te croiser ne me fasse pas rester en Chine quand j'avais envie de rentrer voir les miens, cinq ans pour que la douleur s'atténue un peu. Alors c'est facile de dire : fonce, comme ça tu seras fixée, mais moi j'ai plus envie de souffrir.

-Crois-moi la dernière chose que je désire c'est te faire souffrir, c'est ma lacheté qui t'as bléssée. Clark me laisse une chance d'avoir le courage de te rendre heureuse.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Alors comme ça Clark t'as conseillé de foncer ?

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et Chloé frôla doucement des doigts ce petit sourire.

-Il m'a manqué ce sourire.

En entendant ces mots Lex ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Chloé capitula quasiment instantanément et se laissa porter par ses émotions. La réaction fut immédiate, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Lex serait Chloé contre lui comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle et elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Lex la contempla comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Je pense que si nous avions été dans un dessin animé le sol aurait pris feu.

À cette phrase, Chloé éclata de rire.

-J'adore entendre ton rire.

Elle lui sourit.

-Et si on allait terminer ce dîner.

Le dîner se termina sans encombre, Chloé parla beaucoup de ses voyages et Lex un peu de ses affaires. À la fin du repas, Lex lui proposa de la raccompagner.

-Tu loges où à Metropolis ?

-Normalement chez Clark, mais vu les circonstances, je pense que je vais dormir chez Loïs, elle m'a laissé les clefs en cas d'urgence.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître déjà jaloux, mais pourquoi plus chez Clark que chez ta cousine ?

-Chez Loïs y a pas de canapé parce que c'est trop petit, alors que chez Clark, oui.

-D'accord

Il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois Chloé le repoussa :

-Lex, ne m'en veux pas, mais tout ça va un peu vite pour moi.

Lex lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'appelle demain.

Puis il s'en alla.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Clark passait la porte de sa chambre, Loïs dans les bras.

Chloé s'apprêtait à se coucher quand une sonnerie retentit. Chloé regarda autour d'elle cherchant l'origine du bruit. _" Je rêve ou bien mon sac sonne ? Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la sonnerie de mon téléphone."_ Elle prit son sac et en sortit un téléphone. _"Ceci n'est définitivement pas mon téléphone, d'ailleur il est où mon téléphone ?"_

-Allo ?

-Chloé ?

-Lex ?

-Je ne te reveille pas au moins, rassure moi ?

-Non, mais...

-Je m'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil important quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas mon téléphone.

-Tu peux utiliser le mien si tu veux.

-Je dois appeler mon courtier à Tokyo avant la fermeture de la bourse dans un peu plus d'une heure, je ne voudrais pas faire exploser ton forfait. Alors si tu m'y autorises, je passe chercher mon téléphone je ne resterais pas longtemps.

-Si tu veux.

-Je suis là dans vingt minutes.

Au même moment, Clark avait commencait de dévêtir Loïs doucement, sensuellement, tout en couvrant son corps de baiser brûlant.

Chloé attendait nerveusement le retour de Lex. À peine quinze minutes plus tard (non non il s'est pas précipité du tout) Lex frappait à la porte. Chloé alla ouvrir et se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre par dessus sa petite nuisette de coton. _"Bravo Chloé, tu parles d'un acte manqué."_ Lex, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, ne put sortir aucun son. Elle était là devant lui, en chemise de nuit, quasiment nue pour ainsi dire, l'air toute timide genre je-ne-me-suis-pas-rendu-compte-que-j'avais-quasiment-rien-sur-le-dos. _"Dis quelque chose, Lex réagit, sinon elle va mal le prendre que tu continus à la regarder comme ça."_ Mais aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres car elles étaient déjà parties à la rencontre de celle de Chloé. Il passa un bras dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Chloé répondit immédiatemment à son baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres et cherchant la langue de Lex avec la sienne. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, afin de se coller un peu plus à lui si c'était possible. Lex posa sa main libre à la base du crâne de Chloé. Il la fit reculer et d'un mouvement du pied il referma la porte. Elle le repoussa contre la porte et murmura à son oreille :

-Et Tokyo ?

Il la fit pivoter et la plaqua à son tour contre la porte.

-Tokyo ? Connais pas.

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa bouche et ses mains se firent plus baladeuses faisant naître au creux du ventre de Chloé des papillons. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit sourire Lex. Lex, la plaquant un peu plus contre la porte la fit légèrement glisser sur le côté et...

-Aow, aow, aow

Il redressa la tête brutalement.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-La poignet, elle me rentre dans le dos.

Chloé s'était mise à frotter le haut de sa hanche gauche.

-Fais voir.

Sous le regard surpris de Chloé, Lex se mit à genoux, souleva doucement la chemise de nuit et embrassa la zone douloureuse. Après quelques minutes de soins intensifs, Lex se redressa, pris Chloé dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Au même moment, moment crutial, Loïs fut prise d'un doute.

-Clark je ne voudrais pas paraître jalouse ou indiscrète, mais tu as déjà fais ça avant ?

-L'idée de faire l'amour avec un extraterrestre vous fairait-elle peur Mlle Lane ?

-Mais non, pas du tout.

-Je te rassure les précédentes ne sont pas morte.

-Oh bien.

-Et si ça te rassure on utilisera ceci !

Clark tenait entre ses doigts un préservatif.

Lex reposa Chloé devant le lit, la déshabilla entièrement en quelques secondes, puis il la fit s'allonger. Ensuite il se déshabilla lentement, sensuellement, enlevant vêtement après vêtement. Une fois entièrement nu, il s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de Chloé et s'amusa à déposer de légers baisers un peu partout sur sa peau mais en l'efleurant à peine, la mettant au supplice. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

-Lex...

Il s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle et la contempla un instant, laissant sa main courir le long de son buste. Elle se lova contre lui afin de sentir sa peau contre elle. Il plongea son regard dans le fond de ses yeux pour être sûr qu'elle voulait continuer et Chloé lut tellement de passion et de tendresse dans les yeux de Lex, qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se sera contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Lex passa la main le long de sa cuisse et fit remonter celle-ci contre sa hanche. Puis doucement il la fit basculer à nouveau sur le dos, il se glissa entre ses jambes et délicatement il entra en elle. Le visage de Chloé se crispa brusquement...

-Chloé tu...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut

-Mais...

Chloé l'embrassa et se serra contre lui pour l'inciter à continuer. Lex attendit un peu qu'elle se détende puis entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Le mouvement ce fit plus rapide et leurs respirations plus saccadées. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre sans relâche, ils se couvraient mutuellement de baisers. Puis les gémissements se firent plus nombreux et plus insistant, d'un coup le corps de Chloé se cabra et il fut secoué de spasmes. Le désir avait atteint son paroxysme pour elle comme pour lui. Enfin la tension s'évanouit et ils se laissèrent retomber l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir enlacé tendrement.

Au même moment Loïs et Clark s'endormaient eux aussi l'un contre l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Éveil(nc17)**

Loïs se reveillait doucement dans les bras de Clark, quand son regard tomba sur le reveil. _"9H"._

-Oh putain 9h ! Clark on devrait être au journal depuis plus d'une heure.

-Merde ! On s'habille en vitesse et on file version supersonic.

-Hein ?

-En volant, Loïs, en volant. Tu as déjà oublié qui je suis ?

-Excuse moi, j'ai pas encore eut le temps de faire à cette idée. Il faut qu'on passe chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as vu l'état de mes vêtements. On a pas était tendre avec hier.

-Je vois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'appartement de Loïs.

-Je pense que Chloé a du dormir ici.

-Oui, la robe qu'elle portait hier soir est pendu à ton étagère.

-J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour elle hier. Bon je vais chercher quelques affaires. Bouge pas. Je reviens.

Loïs ouvrit la porte en douceur pour ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Chloé. Elle se dirigea droit vers son armoire et l'ouvrit doucement.

-Mlle Lane faites comme chez vous. Dit une voix amusée.

_"Une voix grave, c'est pas à Chloé ça !"_ Loïs se retourna brutalement.

-Lex ?

-Mmmrrfff.

Dans son sommeil, Chloé se mit à bouger. Loïs sourit, puis ajouta d'un ton bas :

-Je vois que la nuit a été bonne.

-La vôtre aussi vu l'heure à laquelle vous rentrez. Vous ne devriez pas être au journal ?

-Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être à LuthorCorp ?

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! Est-ce-que je pourrais terminer ma grasse mat' tranquille ?

-Tiens ! T'es réveillée, toi !

-Non, Loïs je dors et je voudrai bien continuer.

-Biensûr tu vas me faire croire que tu vas dormir, avec ce qui se trouve à côté de toi, dans MON lit.

Chloé lui envoya un coussin à la figure.

-Dehors, va bosser, t'es en retard.

-Oui Mme Je-suis-en-vacances.

Lex regarda Loïs partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis se tourna vers Chloé et constata qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie. Elle s'était lové contre lui et semblait si détendu, si calme. Il carressa doucement sa joue.

-Dors, amour, dors.

Il s'installa plus confortablement puis enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Dans son sommeil elle soupira.

Quelques instants plus tard Loïs et Clark arrivaient au Planet. Perry sortit de son bureau, furieux

-Kent, Lane dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Loïs et Clark pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Perry.

-Explications !

-Euh, ben, euh en fait ce matin, ma... ma voiture est tombé en panne, alors euh je... j'ai appelé Clark pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais euh on... est tombé dans un embouteillage à causeuh d'un accident. C'est pour ça qu'on est en retard.

-Désolé, M. White. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien. Au boulot et qu'ça saute !

Loïs et Clark sortirent du bureau.

-Une panne de voiture tu parles. Ils y auront mis le temps c'est deux là avant de se trouver.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Chloé se réveilla, enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Elle entrouvrit un oeil pour constater que la dite chaleur, provenait bien d'un corps masculin. Elle sourit contre sa peau et une voix se fit entendre :

-Boujour, vous !

-Mmm bonjour !

Elle frotta son petit bout de nez contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mmmoui et toi ?

Il sourit.

-Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi et aussi longtemps.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine.

-Mmm, tu sens bon.

-Pardon ?

Lex la regarda surpris.

-Ta peau sent bon, elle est chaude et douce. J'aime son odeur.

Elle plaqua sa joue contre son torse.

-Tu es la première à me dire ça. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser à des trucs pareils.

-C'est parce les autres ne savent pas l'important.

Il l'a serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Apprend-moi.

-De quoi ?

-L'important.

Chloé sourit contre sa peau.

-Voyons, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne. J'aime entendre ta voix grave au creux de mon oreille. J'aime la couleur de tes yeux, j'aime me perdre à l'intérieur.

Elle marqua une pause, la joue toujours appuiée contre son torse.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Elle rit.

-J'aime notre judo verbal et la façon que tu as de me faire enrager et sortir de mes gonds.

Il rit.

-J'aime ta douceur et ta gentillesse et puis pleins d'autres trucs.

-Comme quoi ?

-Dis hé, ça va peut être aller. Je vais pas te faire une liste pendant trois plombes, après tu vas prendre la grosse tête. Déjà que tu as un égo surdimensionné, on va peut être pas en rajouter.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire espiègle.

-Oh excusez-moi Madame ! C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de ça moi. En général, les femmes recherchent plus ma compagnie pour l'argent, le luxe ou la célébrité que pour mes yeux, ma gentillesse enfin pour moi quoi. Si peut être parfois pour le sexe.

-Ben, elles savent pas ce qu'elles perdent et puis de toutes façons c'est pas plus mal, comme ça c'est tout bénef. pour moi.

Lex éclata de rire et la fit rouler sur le côté, puis se posa au dessus d'elle.

-Tout bénef, hein ?

-Ben, oui, je vais pas me plaindre si tes, comment dire ça sans paraître vulgaire ou jalouse, mmm, pétasse, non, poufiasse, non plus, conquètes, on va dire ça comme ça, étaient trop euh aveugle pour t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.

-Je rêve ou tu viens d'insulter toutes celles qui t'ont précédée ?

-Nooon !

-Serais-tu entrain de sous-entendre que je n'ai aucun goût en matière de femmes ?

-Moi ? Oh non. La preuve tu m'a trouvée moi.

-Oh la mauvaise foi t'a pas honte ?

-Jamais

Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa passionément. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, Lex répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte et la serra contre lui, puis il glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Il la senti frissonner contre sa peau. Mais soudainement il se recula. Il la regarda un instant, lui carressant le front.

-Qu'est qui y a ?

-Pourquoi n'a tu rien dis hier soir ?

Elle soupira.

-Lex...

-Pourquoi, Chloé de quoi avais-tu peur ?

-Je n'sais, je... je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu n'avais donc pas confience en moi ?

Elle l'embrassa en y mettant toute son âme.

-Ne dis pas une chose pareil, si je n'avais pas eu confiance en toi, j'aurais sans doûte paniqué comme la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ?

-J'ai rencontré un garçon à Pekin, un anglais, John, il était gentil et il me plaisait beaucoup. Mais au dernier moment j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie, je l'ai jamais revu. Alors que hier ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, pas de peur, pas de doûte, à peine un peu d'appréhension. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur endrois, ni le meilleur moment mais c'était incontestablement la bonne personne.

Chloé baissa les yeux rouge de cette confession. Il la regarda intensément surpris par cette déclaration à peine voilé et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Je vous aime Chloé Sullivan.

Son cœur manqua un battement, avait-elle bien entendu ? Lex se leva laissant dans le lit une Chloé encore sous le choc, il prit sa veste fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un objet. Puis il lui tendit un petit écrin de velour noir. Elle le regarda plus que surprise.

-Qu'est ce c'est ?

-Ça allait avec le collier ouvre.

Elle découvrit à l'interieur de l'écrin, une bague très simple, une amétyste polie monté sur un large anneau en or massif.

-Même époque que le collier.

-Euh tu euh tu l'avait acheté pourquoi ?

-Franchement ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, lorsque j'ai acheté le collier et que j'ai vu la bague, une idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit, celle de te demander en mariage mais tu es partie.

-Est ce qu'après tu l'as...

-Non, je ne l'ai pas offerte à...

Lex s'arrêta, brusquement l'air concentré, puis il éclata de rire. Chloé le regardait un peu perplexe.

-J'ai oublié son nom. J'ai épousé cette femme et j'ai oublié son nom.

Chloé eut un petit sourire forcé.

-Katya.

-Pardon c'est pas drôle. Mais une chose est sûre le tien aucune chance que je l'oublie.

-Je peux te poser une question alors ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas reconnue l'autre jour quand on s'est croisé au café ?

-Tu sais, ce jour là, j'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'aurais même pas reconnu Julia Roberts si elle m'était rentrée dedans.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'étais préocupé par des problèmes liés à l'éléction du gouverneur. Merde, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin à ce sujet.

Il se leva brusquement, commença à ramasser ces affaires puis s'arrêta tout aussi soudainement.

-Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous qu'ils aillent au diable !

Chloé le regarda se recoucher

-Moi, c'est ici que j'ai envie d'être. Chloé ? Ça va ?

-Ouais, je suis juste réentrée dans la quatrième dimension. C'est pas que c'est pas bien, c'est juste que c'est un peu perturbant.

Il lui sourit.

-Perturbant ?

-Ben oui ! Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de distant et impassible et ces dernières années, les gens te décrivaient plutôt comme quelqu'un de froid, de distant voir même de cruel.

-Et ?

-Ben c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en face de moi.

-C'est un problème ? Parce que je peux y remedier si tu veux.

-Non, non, c'est juste que par moment je me demande si tout ça est bien réèl.

Il lui pinça le bras.

-Aieuh, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Tu vois tu ne rêve pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pfff, c'est malin.

Au même moment.

-C'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc Clark ?

Clark était allé se chercher un café et venait de se rasseoir à son bureau en face de Loïs.

-John vient de me dire que Lex n'a pas assisté à une importante réunion de campagne ce matin et que la conférence de presse a été annulé. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour son image.

-Tu m'étonne, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

-Genre ?

-Bisous, câlins, papouilles et tutti quanti.

-Tu m'explique là ? Parce que je pige pas tout ?

-J't'ai pas dis ?

-Dis, quoi Loïs ?

-Ce matin je l'ai trouvé dans mon lit.

Clark manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

-Lex ? Dans ton lit !

-Ben oui, avec Chloé.

-Avec Chloé !

-T'as l'intention de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

-Et toi t'avais l'intention de me le dire quand ?

-Maintenant.

Lui dit-elle avec une grand sourire "innocent".

-On peut donc en déduire que tout c'est bien passer pour eux.

-On peut.

-Je suis content que Lex ne soit pas allé à cette réunion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on peut en déduire qu'il a préfèré rester avec Chloé et c'est une bonne, pendant qu'il papillonne, il oublie de détruire le monde et moi ça me fais des vacances.

-Faignasse.

-Hé, je ne te permet pas !

Il était midi passée et conformément aux prédictions de Loïs, la journée était bien partie pour se résumer à bisous, câlins, papouilles et plus si affinité. Après avoir pincé "brutalement" Chloé, Lex estima qu'il était temps de passer aux choses serieuses. Il allongea Chloé sur le dos et s'installa à côté d'elle. Sa main glissa de sa hanche à ses seins, puis il attisa les mamelons avec son pouce droit, Chloé se laissant faire. Sa bouche vint rejoindre sa main, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement et passa sa main droite derrière le crâne de Lex pour l'insiter à continuer. Lex glissa une jambe entre celles de Chloé, tandis que sa bouche remontait doucement vers son cou en passant par sa gorge. Elle se cabra légèrement et posa son autre main dans le creux des reins de Lex, qui captura sa bouche dans un baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Lex augmenta la pression de sa jambe entre celles de Chloé, elle fit descendre sa main gauche un peu plus bas et enroula sa jambe extérieur autour de celle de Lex. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, se dévorant presque, faisant courir leurs mains partout sur le corps de l'autre. Lex fit bouger sa jambe contre elle et fut satisfait quand il l'entendit gémir. Il fit redescendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge et insinua un doigt en elle. Chloé se cabra instantanément, cherchant à augmenter le contact, puis gémit plus fortement lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra en jeu. Lex sourit, content de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Les mains de Chloé avaient cesser leurs caresses pour s'agripper à lui, tandis que les doigts de Lex allaient et venaient. D'un coup, Chloé fut prise de spasmes violents, jeta la tête en arrière, les feux fermés.

-Mon dieu, Lex...

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit faisant remonter son bras vers sa poitrine, dans le même temps elle fait glisser sa main le long de son bras, la passa derrière sa nuque, attira son visage contre le sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle susura entre ses lèvres :

-Prend-moi, Lex, maintenant.

Lex plaça son autre jambe entre celles de Chloé.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres Amour.

Et il entra doucement en elle. Elle noua ses jambes dans son dos et il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Plus le mouvement s'accélérait, plus les baisers se faisaient court et les respirations plus rapides. Après avoir atteint les cîmes de leur plaisir et après une ultime crispation, les corps se relâchèrent et retombèrent côte à côte.

-Lex

-Hum.

-J'ai faim

Lex éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui me fait rire.

-Et je dois le prendre comment ?

-C'est juste que tes réactions sont comment dire étranges et imprévisibles.

-Développe.

-'J'ai faim' c'est pas ce que les femmes disent en général après avoir coucher avec moi.

-J'imagine le genre 'Oh Lex tu a été meeerveilleux' franchement comme si tu avais besoin qu'on fasse gonflé ton orgueil déjà surdimensionné.

-Tu te répète.

Et il la fit taire avec un baiser.

Au même moment, Clark observait Loïs qui lui semblait plus que nerveuse.

-Loïs qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui... non.

Sans répondre Loïs l'attira dans un bureau vide un peu éloigné de l'agitation du journal.

-Mais qu'est ce...

Clark ne put finir sa phrase, Loïs l'ayant poussé contre un bureau pour l'embrasser sauvagement. De l'autre côté de la porte Perry attendait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quand Loïs et Clark sortir enfin du bureau, ils découvrirent leur supérieur hilare qui les attendait tranquillement.

-Une autre panne de voiture je présume ?

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre il ajouta :

-Ted Browning, l'adversaire de Lex Luthor au poste de gouverneur, donne une conférence de presse dans une demi-heure, ALORS ON SE DÉPÈCHE !

-Euh, oui chef.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'appartement**

-Bon on va manger où ?

-Je connais un petit restaurant chinois pas très loin d'ici.

-Non pas chinois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'y vis je te rappelle et que j'aimerais bien manger autre chose.

-Italien, ça te va ? C'est un peu plus loin, mais ton estomac devrait pouvoir tenir jusque là.

Au même moment, Loïs et Clark assistaient à la conférence de presse de Ted Browning, qui depuis près de trois quart d'heure ne cessait de répéter la même chose, c'est à dire que Lex Luthor était un incapable, qui ne tenait pas ses engagements avec pour preuves le fait que personne ne l'avait vu de la journée et qu'il avait annulé sans raison leur entretient ainsi qu'une conférence de presse. Loïs, passablement énervée, pris la parole.

-Qui vous dit que Mr Luthor n'a pas une bonne raison pour son absence Mr Browning ?

-Mlle Lane je vous en prie, éclairez-moi ! Il semblerait que vous soyez très intime avec votre "patron".

Loïs fut piqué au vif et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour toute ces déductions.

La conférence dura encore une bonne heure et Ted Browning ne dit pas grand chose de plus.

Lorsque Lex et Chloé entrèrent dans le restaurant, une télévision était allumée et retransmettait la conférence de Ted Browning. Un homme interpella Lex :

-Dit donc Luthor, elle est plutôt jolie ton excuse, je suis sûr que Browning appréciera.

Chloé interrogea Lex du regard et celui-ci la mena jusqu'à une table un peu éloignée.

-Tu m'excuses un instant.

Lex sortit son téléphone portable et appela sa secrétaire.

-Marie, qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Mr Luthor ? Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Mr Browning était furieux que vous ne soyez pas allé au rendez-vous ce matin, alors il a convoqué une conférence de presse, cela fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il vous fait passer pour un incapable irrésponsable et vos conseillés sont furieux.

-D'accord. Dites à mes conseillés que je les verrais demain à la première heure et faites envoyer des excuses à Ted Browning en disant que je suis souffrant et que je l'appellerai demain à la première heure.

Il revint s'asseoir au près de Chloé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Un léger problème dans la course au poste de gouverneur, rien de grave. Mais malheureusement je pourrais pas être avec toi demain. J'ai peur que mes vacances ne puisse pas durer plus d'une journée.

-Oh pov canard

-Tu serais pas entrain de te moquer de moi par hasard ?

-Moi ? Non.

-Menteuse.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi ce "léger" problème ?

-Tiens j'avais oublié ça.

-Ça quoi ?

-Le mode reporter de la terrible Chloé Sullivan.

-Très drôle, alors ?

-Alors rien.

-Maiseuh.

-Ça par contre c'est nouveau la technique mine de cocker.

-J'l'ai piqué à Clark, ça marche ?

-Non

-Je vois. Tu ne veux pas partager les choses importantes.

-Chloé, ne commence pas s'il te plait ! Je voudrais juste finir cette journée sans avoir à évoquer le travail.

-Non, mais je constate. C'est tout !

-Chloé !

Lex lui lança un regard à mi chemin entre la fatigue et l'exaspération. Puis il la vit éclater de rire.

-T'aurais dû voir ta tête à l'instant.

-Donc je dois en déduire que tu étais entrain de te payer ma tête.

-Voui.

Elle lui offrit un gigantesque sourire. Il l'embrassa.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Trève de plaisanterie, si tu as besoin...

-Je sais. Mais je voudrais oublier le travail pour quelques heures encore.

-Taggliatelle à la carbonara.

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce que je vais manger.

-Oh ! Dans le genre je change de sujet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Non ça c'est Clark.

-De quoi ?

-Ben, la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Oula ! J'ai du mal à te suivre.

-Tu verras on s'y fait vite, même Clark y arrive.

-Bon si Clark y arrive.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'avais dans l'idée de rejoindre ma chambre au Hilton.

-À l'hôtel ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est sordide.

-C'est un palace cinq étoiles.

-Je te parle pas de l'hôtel en lui-même, je te parle du principe. En plus, c'est idiot.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu habites à Metropolis, pourquoi ne pas aller chez toi ?

-Parce que.

-Pardon ?

-Parce que.

-Je vois. Tu ne veux pas m'emmener chez toi.

Lex soupira et vit Chloé se lever.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je rentre.

-Chloé !

-Non.

-Ne commence pas s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as une femme, des enfants, un amant ou peut être que tu as honte de moi, que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je suis une fille avec qui on s'envoie en l'air, mais qu'on ne ramène pas chez soi.

Lex paya l'addition et la suivit.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant, j'estime avoir une réaction normal quand l'homme, qui prétend m'aimer, ne souhaite même pas me montrer l'endrois où il vit.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi, très bien.

Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de parler, Lex l'avait attrappée et jetée sur son épaule. Elle se débattit.

-Lâche-moi.

Il ne la lâcha que pour la faire monter dans sa voiture, une fois à l'interieur il verrouilla les portes et se mit en route malgré les protestations de Chloé. Il s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble et la fit sortir de la voiture. Il la tira sans ménagement à l'interieur et la poussa dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé, il l'entraina hors de l'ascenseur pour longer un couloir. Lex la tenait fermement par le bras, si fermement que c'en était douloureux Enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte, il l'ouvrit et la poussa brutalement à l'interieur.

-Voilà tu es contente.

Chloé se trouvait dans un appartement qu'elle qualifia immédiatemment de froid, glacial même. Aucune couleur, aucun materiaux chaleureux, aucune photo ou objet personnel, rien qui ne laisse penser que quelqu'un puisse vivre ici. L'appartement était propre presque trop, à la limite de l'asceptisé. Lex jeta sa veste sur le canapé et partit en direction de la terrasse. Chloé resta immobile quelques instants choquée, à la fois par le lieu et par l'attitude de Lex. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui, elle s'appuya contre son dos et l'entoura ensuite de ses bras.

-Je hais cet endrois.

-Pourquoi y vis-tu alors ?

-Parce qu'il est à l'image de ce que je suis devenu vide et froid.

Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille.

-Tu es tout sauf ça. Je peux te garantir que le Lex que je connais ne ressemble pas à ça.

Elle se détacha de lui et se recula.

-Donc...

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

-Nous allons mettre un peu de vie ici.

Elle défit un à un les boutons de son corsage, puis l'ôta, ensuite elle retira son soutien-gorge. Une fois torse-nue, elle se rapprocha de lui et calmement lui enleva sa chemise tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et tout en posant sa joue contre son épaule, elle s'appuya contre son torse. Elle frotta doucement sa joue contre lui, tout en déposant de petits baisers le long de sa calvicule, Lex ne bougeant toujours pas.

-Ta peau est tellement douce.

Lex finit par céder et passer ses bras autour d'elle. Il la sentit resserrer l'etreinte.

-Sert-moi plus fort.

Il s'executa.

-Je suis bien ici, à l'interieur de tes bras.

Lex recula la tête afin de la regarder, elle releva la tête et le regarda à son tour.

-Je vous aime Lex Luthor. Mais comme j'ai une caractère de cochon, je m'emporte facilement je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

Il caressa son visage.

-Tu as surtout peur qu'on t'abandonne, alors tu prends les devants. Moi aussi je m'excuse, j'aurais dû t'expliquer mais je ne voulais pas que tu vois cet endrois.

-Tu sais, je me doûte que tu n'es plus vraiment le même, que ta vie est plus sombre qu'avant. Je le voit dans tes yeux. Je sais aussi que tu es plus ou moins devenu ce que tu t'étais promis de ne pas devenir, mais quelque chose de bien sommeille en toi en toi, j'en suis convaincu.

-Un jour quelqu'un a dit qu'un tyran aime peut être sa femme, ses enfants, son chien il n'en reste pas moins un tyran.

-Malgré ça je reste convaincu que tu peux changer.

-Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

-Sache que j'ai toujours raison.

Lex sourit, puis la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa délicatemment sur le lit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi Sullivan.

-Oh j'ai bien une idée ou deux.

Il lui sourit encore. Elle fit courir un doigt le long de son bras.

-Tu sais, Lex, tu n'es pas oublié de tout me dire, tout le temps, mais j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, c'est plus fort que moi. Dis-moi juste où sont les limites et j'essayerai de faire avec.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas pas vraiment l'habitude de me confier ou d'exprimer mes sentiments, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça.

-Je sais, je vais faire des efforts pour m'adapter, mais il faut du temps, alors pardonne moi les colères que je ne manquerais pas de piquer.

-Seulement si tu pardonnes mes secrets, parce qu'à moi aussi il faut un temps d'adaptation.

-Accordé. Est ce que tu m'autorise à mettre mon grain de sel dans ton appartement ou tu préfères qu'on passe le reste de mon séjour ailleur ? Même si ça ne m'enchante guère je ferai un effort si tu veux.

Au mot séjour, Lex repris conscience qu'elle n'était pas définitivement rentrée à Metropolis et qu'elle était là juste pour des vacances. Et cette pensée lui fit mal.

-Ton grain de sel ?

-Genre poser mes affaires et comme je suis du genre bordélique et envahissante...

-Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Heu, trois semaines.

"C'est court" Il la sera contre lui, fort, très fort.

-Envahis moi.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, à ce jour seul mon père à réussi à me supporter, sans broncher, plus d'une semaine.

-Et Clark ?

-Malgré toute sa patience, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me passer par la fenêtre à plusieurs reprises.

-Je prend le risque. Je veux profiter de toi un maximum avant...

-Mon départ.

Il enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a fallu cinq ans pour revenir qu'il s'écoulera encore cinq ans avant ma prochaine visite. J'essayerai de prendre le plus de vacances possibles, je dépense très peu en Chine, alors j'ai un peu d'argent de côté et puis tu viendras me voir aussi et en cas de problème y a toujours AirClark.

-AirClark ?

-Je te l'accorde y a plus confortable comme moyen de transport que les bras de Clark lancé en super vitesse, mais ai moins c'est rapide. Je m'en suis servie une ou deux fois pour venir voir mon père quand j'avais trop le blues.

-Ton père est au courant pour Clark ?

-Plus ou moins, on ne lui a jamais dit clairement mais je crois qu'il s'en doute. une fois j'ai débarqué chez lui à quatre heures du matin dans les bras de Clark. Le jour même, un petit garçon était mort dans mes bras et j'étais pas bien du tout. Clark a expliqué qu'il avait demandé à Superman d'aller me chercher parce que je l'avais appelé pour lui dire que j'allais mal. Mon père n'a rien dis mais je pense qu'il a compris.

-Je vois c'est l'intuision spécial Sullivan.

-Comment ça ?

-Clark m'a dis que tu l'avais tout de suite reconnu.

-Oh oui ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire, les collants bleus c'est d'un ridicule.

-C'est vrai que c'est ridicule.

-En attendant tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y a plus de rien pour m'empêcher de rentrer maintenant, il y a même des raisons suplémentaires pour venir en vacances ici plus souvent.

-Est-ce que je peux en déduire que tu acceptes de travailler pour moi ?

-Ne rêve pas trop, le Daily Planet n'est pas le seul journal pour qui je travaille.

-Comment ça, tu travailles pour la concurrence ?

-Times, New York Times, Washington Post, Le Monde, la BBC, CNN et j'en passe.

-Tu travailles même pour la télévision, tu t'ennuis pas dis moi.

-Non ça va. Il y a peu de correspondants permanent aussi mobile que moi dans la région, donc ils me veulent tous.

-Tu sais quoi, demain, je vais au bureau, je règle mes problèmes et je prends trois semaines de vacances.

-Ça ne posera pas de problème ?

-Peu importe, je me débrouillerai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Vacances**

Le lendemain, Lex se reveilla à l'aube. Il contempla pendant quelques instants la femme, qui dormait à ses côtés, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Chloé fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de la douche. Elle s'étira, se leva, passa une robe de chambre et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans les placards, afin de trouver au moins de quoi faire un café. Lorsque Lex sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Du bruit, provenant de la cuisine, attira son attention, il s'y dirigea et découvrit Chloé en train de préparer un café. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Petit déjeuner, enfin j'essaye.

Il l'embrassait dans le cou pendant qu'elle tentait de préparer des toasts avec le peu de choses qu'elle avait trouvé des les placards.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sûre que tu es du genre à partir au travail sans rien manger et c'est pas bien.

Elle lui fourra un toast dans la bouche.

-Mange !

-Merci !

Elle lui tendit une tasse de café.

-Tiens, préparé avec amour.

Il fini le toast, l'embrassa, puis bu le café. Ensuite il prit son attaché-caisse et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le suivit.

-Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas. Mais je te promet qu'après je suis tout à toi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit.

Chloé se reréveilla bien plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avala un truc en vitesse, puis elle partit en direction du Daily Planet.

Une fois sur place, elle alla saluer Perry et ensuite elle se diriga vers les bureaux de Loïs et Clark pour les découvrir entrain de travailler assis l'un à côté de l'autre, proche, très proche, la main de Loïs posée sur celle de Clark, elle même posée négligemment sur la cuisse de Loïs. Dans leurs dos, Chloé s'avança discrétemment sans faire de bruit.

-BONJOUR, VOUS DEUX.

Loïs et Clark sursautèrent.

-Chloé qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens chercher de la compagnie pour déjeuner.

-Tu ne t'es pas, encore, disputer avec Lex, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, enfin si, mais le problème est déjà réglé. Il passe la journée à LuthorCorp, un problème à régler.

-C'est l'heure de notre pause, on t'accompagne.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il se trouvait à la terrasse d'une petite brasserie.

-Clark, j'aurais besoin de passer récupérer mes affaires chez toi dans la journée.

-Pourquoi, tu t'en va déjà ?

-Non je... je m'installe chez Lex jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour. Comme ça tu ne feras plus de crise de maniaquerie aigü et puis vous serez plus tranquille pour roucouler, vous ne risquerez pas de me voir débarquer à n'importe quelle heure.

-Hé ben c'est du sérieux, dis moi. C'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Loïs, Lex et moi on a raté cinq ans il faut bien qu'on rattrappe un peu le temps perdu.

-Je vois, je vois.

-J'imagine Chloé en femme au foyer, attendant que son petit mari rentre du bureau.

-Haha, très drôle Clark. De toute façon je n'aurai pas à l'attendre, Lex prend trois semaines de vacances.

Loïs manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-Lex comme dans Lex Luthor, en vacances ? Il connait la signification de ce mot ?

-Comme quoi tout arrive. Bientôt il va pleuvoir des grenouilles.

-Vous avez fini tous les deux. On veut juste en profiter un maximum avant mon départ.

-Donc tu vas repartir.

-Ben...

Clark s'était levé brusquement :

-Vous m'excusez Mesdemoiselles, mais le devoir m'appelle.

Puis il disparut.

-Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi il disparaît subitement. Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre filles, dis-moi toi et Lex c'est comment ?

-Loïs ça te regarde ? Est-ce que je te demande comment c'est avec Clark ?

-Oh mais très bien figure toi, il plutôt doué le garçon.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose à propos de Clark.

-À une époque t'aurais pas dis non.

-Ouais mais, tu vois, maintenant je le préfère chauve.

-Bon puisse que tu ne veux pas me faire partager les détails croustillants de ta vie sexuelle, jure-moi au moins que tu as fais attention.

Chloé ne répondit rien et évita délibérément le regard de sa cousine.

-Chloé Elisabeth Sullivan, dis-moi que t'as pas fais ça ?

-Si.

-Chloé mais à quoi tu penses.

-Ben dans le feu de l'action...

-Y a pas de feu de l'action qui tienne. On parle de Lex Luthor, l'homme qui a été marié sept fois et dont on ne compte plus le nombre de maîtresses tellement elles sont nombreuses. C'est un sujet à risque et je ne te parle pas d'une grossesse éventuelle.

-Oui, oui, bon j'ai fais une bétise, on va pas en faire un fromage.

-Oh que si. Après manger, médecin et pilule du lendemain et pas de protestation.

Un serveur était en train d'apporter les plats quand le téléphone de Chloé sonna.

-Sullivan.

-Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil.

-Allo, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Chloé !

-L.. Lex ? C'est toi ?

-Chloé, tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Lex, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-T'as pas fini, oui ?

-Non, jamais.

-T'aime ça hein ? Te payer ma tête, avoue.

-Voui, z'adore.

-J'appelais juste pour savoir si tu allais bien.

-Oh, c'est mignon. (Avec le même ton que Pef des Robin des Bois)

-Chloé !

-Je déjeune avec Loïs. Clark est occupé avec ses collants bleus.

-Je vois. Bon je te vois ce soir ou plutôt cette nuit.

-À ce soir.

-À cette nuit.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'était Lex.

-Wha, Loïs quelle perspicasité !

-Oh ça va. Qu'est-ce qui est mignon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es curieuse.

-Déformation professionnelle et puis tu peux parler.

-Juste le fait qu'il mappelle. Voilà t'es contente ?

-Tu l'as vraiment pas reconnu au début ou tu le faisais marcher.

-À ton avis ? Un homme qui m'appelle son rayon de soleil, moi je me méfie.

-Rayon de soleil ?

-Ouaip

-Mais il a mangé quoi ce matin pour dire des trucs pareils ? C'est Lex Luthor quand même !

-Des toasts préparés avec amour.

-Oh ben alors tout s'explique.

-He !

-Ben quoi ?

-T'as qu'à dire que je cuisine mal.

Loïs sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Oui.

-Re he !

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire à manger, t'as faillis m'empoisonner.

-Même, pas vrai d'aboreuh

-BOUHHH.

Clark venait d'apparaître juste derrière Loïs, qui fit un bond sur sa chaise.

-Tu veux me voir mourir ou quoi ? Tu sais que je ne possède aucune fortune ?

-Chochotte. Vous avez déjà commandé ?

-Ben oui, on allait pas t'attendre jusqu'à demain.

-Ça à l'air bon, ça dis-moi !

Clark piqua un beignet de calamar dans l'assiette de Loïs, qui lui tapa sur le dos de la main.

-He, c'est à moi ça !

-Égoïste, va !

Chloé les regardait d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

Chloé regarda Clark.

-Vous. Vous êtes trop mi tous les deux.

Ils la regardèrent un peu surpris, mais le téléphone de Clark les empêcha de répondre.

-Kent.

-...

-Oui je t'écoute.

-...

-Ce soir ? Pas de problème.

-...

-D'accord à ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ce soir ?

-Un informateur veut voir Superman.

-Qui ça ?

-Désolé, top secret.

-Pfff, c'est pas juste.

Ils finirent le repas puis Chloé et Loïs prétextèrent un truc de filles, pour se rendre chez le médecin sans Clark. Une fois Loïs repartie au boulot, Chloé fit quelques courses histoire d'égayer un peu l'appartement de Lex. En fin d'après-midi, elle se rendit chez Clark afin de récupérer ses affaires, puis elle dîna avec lui et Loïs. Mais Clark les quitta relativement tôt pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Superman entra, par la fenêtre dans le bureau de Lex.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir costumé.

-Je croyais que tu voulais voir Superman ?

-Clark Kent et Superman sont une seule et même personne il me semble, à moins que tu n'ais des tendances schizophrènes.

-Très drôle Lex. Disons que je préfère qu'on ne voit pas Clark Kent voler et rentrer par les fenêtres.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Lex posa un dossier devant Clark.

-Tu trouveras dans ce dossier toutes les ramifications criminelles de LuthorCorp et les liens avec l'Intergang.

Clark le regarda surpris.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que je change ? Donc j'assaignis LuthorCorp.

-Heu oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais autant d'information si vite. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment penser à tout ça. L'important était que tu ne fasses pas souffrir Chloé.

Lex sourit.

-C'est un grande partie pour elle que je le fais. Mais s'il te plait ne lui dit rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y aura sans doûte des répercutions, des tentatives de vengeance et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliqué dans tout ça. Finalement c'est une bonne chose qu'elle travaille à l'autre bout du monde comme ça elle ne risquera pas de se retrouver entre deux feux quand la guerre va éclater, car ça va s'apparenter à une guerre, l'Intergang ne se laissera pas démanteler facilement.

-Je comprend.

-Bon si tu as besoin d'autres renseignements, viens me voir. Mais pas avant trois semaines.

-Ha oui, les vacances, Chloé m'en a parlé. Ça a été un choc Lex Luthor en vacances, cet événement pourrait faire la une des journaux.

-Très drôle.

-En attend ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre vous ? À midi, Chloé avait un peu l'air d'être sur un nuage.

-Oui. À pars le fait qu'elle est décidé de me rendre complétement dingue, ça va.

-De te rendre dingue ?

-Elle passe son temps à essayer de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Clark éclata de rire.

-Je vois. Méfie-toi c'est une spécialiste, je crois qu'il n'y a que son père qui ne tombe plus dans le panneau et encore.

-Ouais je suis pas sortit quoi.

-Et non. Mais tu verras avec le temps on s'habitue et ça marche moins souvent, mais bon elle monte le niveau alors.

-Je vois que tu parles d'expérience.

-Bon il faut que je te laisse.

-Elle t'attend ?

-Oui. Je crois que toi aussi tu es attendu alors ne travaille pas jusqu'à des heures indues, tu lui a manqué ce soir.

Quand Lex regagna son appartement, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin et il était fatigué. Il traversa l'entrée et le salon sans même constater que quelque chose avait changé. Il entra dans la chambre et c'est là qu'il la vit, allongée sensuellement sur le lit, vêtue dans kimono de soie rose pâle orné d'un magnolia, mais dormant profondément. (et prenant toute la place au passage) Lex se déshabilla, s'approcha du lit, la coucha sous les draps, s'installa à côté d'elle et enfin la blottit contre lui.

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché, Lex réglé comme une horloge (suisse) se réveilla à 5h30 tappante. Il regarda Chloé dormir pendant près d'une demi-heure, puis il se leva, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo avec l'intention de préparer un petit déjeuner. Mais le frigo, qu'il s'attendait à trouver quasiment vide, était remplis à raz-bord et il se mit à rire.

-Je rêve, elle a rempli le frigo, je suis sûr qu'elle a du aussi remplir les placards. Et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu acheter d'autre.

Une voix le fit sursauter.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à ton frigo au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Il est quand même six heure du matin ce n'est plus vraiment le milieu de la nuit. Je prépare le petit déjeuner.

-À six heures du matin ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Ben quoi ?

-Lex ! Tu es en VACANCES, à cette heure çi on dort ou alors on est pas couché. On peut aussi faire des p'tits câlins, mais le petit déjeuner c'est pas avant 10h ou 11h voir même 14h ou 15h. En vacances il est interdit de quitter sa chambre avant 10h du matin.

Lex sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Ce qui nous fait encore au moins quatre à cinq heures de câlins.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant : "ha les hommes !". Il la prit dans ces bras.

-C'est gentil d'avoir rempli le frigo.

-Mais j't'en pris.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre à coucher et lorsque Lex se glissa sous les draps, il remarqua (enfin) qu'ils n'avaient pas la bonne couleur.

-C'est quoi ces draps ?

-Sont neufs. J'les ai achetés cet après-midi. T'avais pas encore remarqué ?

-Ben non.

-Whaou, Lex, quel sens de l'observation. Je suis impressionné. Ça on...

Il avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Ça y est j'ai trouvé.

-De quoi ?

-LA technique pour te faire taire.

-Si tu voulais une femme silencieuse, il...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-T'as rien remarqué d'autre ?

-Genre ?

-Genre, les plantes vertes dans le salon, la pièce de tissu posé sur ton canapé, les trois encres de Chine encadrées accrochées aux murs, dont celle qui est au dessus de ta tête et deux trois autres babioles, qui traînent par-ci par-là.

Lex leva le nez pour constater qu'effectivement il y avait au dessus de lui de sa tête un cadre inconnu.

-Ben non

-Je réitère ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, quel sens de l'obs...

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, mais elle se dégagea.

-Rien ne pourra me faire taire.

-Tu crois ça.

Il la plaqua contre le lit et s'installa au dessus d'elle en lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête.

-Voyons voir quels genres de tortures je vais bien pouvoir utiliser pour vous faire taire, chère mademoiselle.

-Je voudrais pas jouer les emmerdeuses, mais tu sais que normalement on utilise la torture pour faire parler les gens, pas pour les faire taire.

-Disons que j'aime changer les règles.

-Ben voyons. En attendant tu ne réussira pas à me faire taire.

-On parie ?

Sans lâcher ses mains, il l'embrassa. Puis d'une main, il défie la ceinture de son kimono afin de la dénuder.

-Jolie.

De sa main libre, il parcouru des doigts son ventre et sa poitrine, il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

Il caressa doucement sa lèvre avec son pouce la main posé contre sa joue. Il lâcha ses bras et s'allongea contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Il embrassa son cou, le long de la jugulaire, puis le long de la clavicule, descendant doucement, doucement. Avant même de comprendre, Lex se retrouva sur le dos, les poignets maintenus de chaque côté du visage, Chloé assise à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Tu croyais quoi mon p'tit père que j'allais rester là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Maintenant c'est moi qui mène la danse.

-D'accord.

Chloé lâcha les poignets de Lex et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comment ça d'accord.

Elle avait un air faussement fâché.

-Calamity Chloé est de retour.

Elle lui tira la langue et pris une moue boudeuse.

-C'est pas drôle si tu protestes pas un peu.

-Je préfère participer activement à ce que tu me proposes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, sous le kimono qu'elle portait toujours. Elle parcouru son torse des mains durant quelques instants, puis elle se déplaça afin de débarrasser Lex du seul vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir. Mais au moment où elle retirait ses dessous, les paroles de Loïs lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il se redressa elle s'assit tout contre lui.

-Heu !

Il lui prit délicatement le menton afin de relever pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi.

-C'est un peu délicat.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Elle inspira profondément.

-Comme tu le sais, tu étais le premier et les premières fois, on a pas vraiment fais attention et moi ben comme j'avais personne hé ben y avait aucune raison que je la prenne et puis y a pas que ça, pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais bon tu es un sujet à risque vu ta réputation et...

Son discours était totalement décousu mais Lex avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir. Mais devant sa gêne et aussi son débit de parole il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Je te parle de choses sérieuses et toi tu rigoles.

Il caressa doucement sa joue et déposa un petit baiser sur son frond.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas le contenu qui m'a fais rire c'est la forme.

-Groumff

-Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir Chloé Sullivan perdre tous ses moyens.

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Viens là.

Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya son dos contre son torse.

-Rassure-toi, malgré la totale incohérence de tes propos, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis. J'aurais du faire plus attention.

-Non, je suis aussi responsable que toi dans cette histoire.

-Sauf que j'ai plus l'habitude que toi et que c'est quelque chose que je n'oublie jamais. Sinon pour te rassurer complètement mes derniers tests étaient négatifs et ils sont assez récent.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. Bon alors pile ou face.

-Hein ?

-Je ne ramenait jamais mes maîtresses ici, donc il n'y a absolument rien ici qui puisse ressembler à un préservatif.

-Oh non !

-C'est ça ou l'abstinance.

-Pile

-Bon maintenant il nous faut une pièce.

-Bouge pas.

-Il la regarda se lever. Elle se mouvait avec grâce, son kimono ouvert, ondulant doucement autour de son corps nu.

-J'ai !

Elle lui lança la pièce et Lex regarda le résultat : Pile.

-Hé merde, face.

Elle lui fit un sourire goguenard.

-Aller mon gros, on se dépêche.

Ces trois semaines de vacances s'écoulèrent à une vitesse faramineuse. Trois semaines soit :

-21 jours

-3 dîners avec Loïs et Clark

-6 séances de cinéma

-1 séjour à Smallville

-236 petits câlins

-9 repas en compagnie de Gabe

-21 petits déjeuner

-20 nuits

-72 câlins plus charnels

-2 vols en avion

-43 glaces

-11 promenade dans Metropolis

-1852 bisous

-1 dispute

-34 douches (communes)

-21 lectures du Daily Planet à deux

-3 pièce de théatre

-83 "séances" de chamailleries

-The discution avec Gabe

-4 après-midi shopping

-46 discutions sur tout et rien

-1 tour en calèche

-8 balades à la campagne

-1 week-end à Paris

-29 fois à faire tourner Lex en bourrique

-12 dîners au restaurant

-1 cassage de figure de paparazzi

-1 dîner sur la tour Effel

-659 "Je t'aime"

En bref que du bonheur. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la date fatidique du départ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Départ(nc17)**

La veille de son départ, Lex avait organisé une petite surprise à Chloé, en réunissant au restaurant tous ses parents, amis et collègues, pour un dîner d'au revoir. Lorsque Chloé accompagna Lex au restaurant, elle se doutait que Lex avait prévu quelque chose (elle est pas journaliste pour rien) aussi s'attendait elle à trouver Loïs et Clark, et son père, mais elle fut surprise de découvrir en plus d'eux trois, tous ses collègues du Planet, Perry compris, les Kents, Pete, Lana et Jason. Cependant elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Déjà vu !

-Hein ?

Voyant que Chloé n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de rire, Clark en expliqua la raison à Lex.

-Disons que j'avais réuni sensiblement les mêmes personnes à son arrivée. Je pense que c'est ça qui la fait rire.

Chloé réussit à reprendre sa réspiration.

-Clark Kent/Lex Luthor le tandem de choc

-C'est ça fous toi de nous !

-Mais je vous aime, vous le savez n'est ce pas !

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, c'est ça ?

-Lex, tu devrais lui faire encadrer avec écrit en dessous : devise favorite de Chloé Sullivan.

-Gnagnagna, pfff même pas drôle.

La soirée se passa divinement bien, même si au moment des "Au revoir" les larmes coulèrent à flots. Après avoir saluer tout le monde, une bonne douzaine de fois, Lex et Chloé repartir à leur appartement.

À peine étaient-ils rentré que Lex prononça LA phrase, celle que Chloé avait redouté toute la soirée.

-Ne pars pas.

Elle n'avait pas osé se retourner, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-S'il te plait.

-J'en ai besoin.

-Tu veux déjà prendre tes distances ? Ces trois semaines ont pourtant étaient merveilleuses.

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça ou avec toi.

-Alors explique-moi.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-J'ai besoin de rentrer, là-bas c'est chez moi maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que ce serais à ce point mais j'ai le mal du pays. Et si tu n'avais été là, je serais repartie depuis longtemps.

Il la regarde surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle eut un petit rire.

-C'est étrange, toute mon adolescence à Smallville, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer à Metropolis, et maintenant c'est à peine si j'ai envie d'y rester un mois. La seule chose qui m'ai retenue aussi longtemps, c'est toi. Mais là il faut que je rentre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour bientôt. Et puis tu viendras me voir, je sais que LuthorCorp s'implante en Asie du Sud-Est et que par conséquent tu voyages souvent dans la région, on profitera de ces instants pour se voir.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi tu ne prolongerais pas tes vacances pour me raccompagner ?

-Si seulement, mais je ne peux pas trois semaines de vacances c'est déjà énorme et qui plus est j'ai une importante affaire en suspens.

Lex repensa à la lutte contre l'intergang et finalement c'était mieux qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne serait pas impliquée.

-Oh.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Non, pour t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

-Au contraire, tu as bien fais, les choses sont claires maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je pars et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas ta faute, Lex je t'aime, vraiment, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Il l'embrassa.

-Oui. Et je crois, non, je sais que je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime toi.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

-Alors, montre-moi !

Il la saisi par la taille et la souleva. Elle noua ses jambes autour de lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et se laissa choir. La nuit fut passionnée, empreinte d'amour et de déséspoire. Ils ne s'endormir qu'au petit matin, mais lorsque Lex se reveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était seul : elle était partie.

Elle avait juste laissé un mot sur l'oreiller :

_Mon amour,_

_Je veux garder le souvenir de cette nuit et pas celui d'un visage rempli de larmes, avec un "au-revoir" d'aéroport qui aurait l'air d'un adieu, alors que ce n'en ai pas un. C'est pourquoi je pars seule._

_Sache que je t'aime plus que tout._

_Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée._

_Je t'aime _

_Chloé_

La vie repris son cours pour Chloé comme pour Lex, à quelques différences près. Lex avait repris ses affaires et avec l'aide de Clark, commençait à démanteler l'Intergang, doucement mais sûrement. Les attaques restaient discrètes et l'Intergang ne voyait pas encore le danger approché, plus tard ils s'en rendraient compte, moins ils pourraient réagir.

De son côté, Chloé était repartie en vadrouille dans tous le Sud-Est asiatique afin de couvrir les différents évenements qui s'y produisaient.

Ils s'appellaient tous les jours, s'envoyaient des e-mails, s'écrivaient des lettres interminables et s'envoyaient de petits paquets remplis d'objets d'apparence anodine, pour partager leur quotidien.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que Chloé était rentrée, elle était dans sa cuisine en compagnie de Mei Lun, une jeune étudiante qui habitait l'appartement en face du sien, quand on sonna à la porte. Chloé alla ouvrir et découvrit derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches. Le bouquet pivota et laissa apparaître un visage.

-Lex !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout d'une minute, une quite de toux se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la personne qui en était à l'origine.

**_-Je crois que je vais vous laisser._**

**-_Mei, je suis désolé. _**Lex je te présente ma voisine et amie Mei Lun.** _Mei voici Lex Luthor, l'homme de ma vie._**

**_-J'avais compris. On se voit demain ?_**

**_-Oui._**

Mei inclina la tête en direction de Lex, qui fit de même.

-Je suis désolé de chasser ton amie.

-Mais, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Elle semblais interloquée, un peu perdue.

-J'avais un rendez-vous d'affaires dans la région, alors j'ai fais un détour avant de rentrer. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais peut être que je n'aurais pas du.

-Mais si !

Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui parce qu'après tout les actes étaient plus parlant que les mots.

-Je suis très heureuse que tu soit là, je suis juste très surprise.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu vis ?

Il comtempla l'appartement, il se trouvait dans une pièce qui semblait servir aà la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger, de bureau et de bibliothèque. Tout un tas de livre, dossiers, papier, s'éparpillaient dans un joyeux désordre. Au fond de la pièce, une porte entrouverte laissait appercevoir une chambre sobrement meublé.

-Oui, là c'est l'endrois où je vit, où je travaille. C'est un peu le souk.

-Non ! Tu crois ?

-Pfff très drôle. Tiens, donne moi ça !

Elle lui prit le bouquet des mains pour aller le mettre dans l'eau. Il la regarda faire, elle était différente de celle de Métropolis. Elle était vêtue à l'orientale d'une tunique longue à col mao très échancrée et d'un pantalon large, le tout coupé dans un tissu pourpre très soyeux.

-Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, deux ou trois jours.

Elle lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras. Il pouvait constatait à quelle point elle semblait heureuse. Elle sautait dans tous les sens, on aurait dit une petite puce.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

Il l'embrassa.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Comme je suis contente que tu sois là.

Il la contempla avec son petit sourire en coin.

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

-Moque toi, quand je suis contente je m'exprime.

-En répètant toujours la même chose ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Il remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis content que ma visite te fasse à ce point plaisir.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Je sais pas. Peut être.

-Alors arrête.

Elle lui prit les mains et l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Viens !

Chloé s'allongea sur le lit et attira Lex à sa suite. Tout en l'embrassant, elle l'allongea sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Et maintenant je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué et à quel point je suis contente de te voir.

Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Chloé commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de Lex

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de Chloé, tandis qu'elle dégraffait progressivement sa tunique. Une fois torse nu, elle prit l'une des mains de Lex et la posa sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci comprit le message et commença à la caresser doucement, tandis que son autre main remontait lentement le long de son dos. Chloé, quant à elle, faisait délicatement courir ses doigts sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Elle amorça un mouvement oscillant de ses hanches, qui ne manqua pas de provoquer chez son partenaire la réaction voulue.

-Chloé !

Sa voix était rauque, étouffé. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette perte de contrôle involontaire. Elle redescendit sa bouche vers la sienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau et commença à défaire le pantalon de Lex. Alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos, elle murmura :

-Dis-moi que tu as ce qu'il faut parce que c'est la croix et la bannière pour en trouver dans ce quartier de Pékin.

-Dans la poche de ma veste.

Elle récupéra ce qu'elle cherchait dans la veste de Lex, puis la lui enleva. Elle lui retira ensuite son pantalon et son boxer, mais lui laissa sa chemise, ouverte. Elle fit de même pour elle et une fois nue, elle se repositionna au dessus de lui. Elle caressa doucement son sexe durant quelques minutes avant de lui mettre le préservatif puis elle le guida en elle. Elle amorça un mouvement oscillant du bassin, mais Lex, dans un éclair de lucidité, décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il la fit basculer sous lui et s'enfonça en elle plus profondément. Le dos de Chloé s'arqua sous l'assaut et elle laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.L'appel des corps avait été le plus fort et le manque de l'autre n'avait fais qu'accroître leur désir, ce qui en cet instant décuplait leur plaisir. Brusquement Chloé ouvrit grand ses yeux qui jusque là étaient clos et captura le regard de Lex. Une second de suspension et ce fut l'explosion.

-Bon convaincu ?

-Je crois oui.

-Non parce que s'il faut, je peux me sacrifier et de démontrer ma joie encore une fois.

-Chloé, tu veux ma mort, quatre fois en une soirée c'est ma limite.

-Pfff, petit joueur va !

Il la chatouilla.

-Non, mais dis donc, j'ai plusieurs heures d'avion dans les pattes, moi, ainsi que huit heures de décalage horaire.

Elle redressa la tête.

-Mais t'es arrivé quand ?

-Ce matin à neuf heures, mon rendez-vous était à onze heures dans le quartier des affaires de Pékin. J'ai passé toute la journée à parler affaires, mais j'étais été ailleur.

-Et on peut savoir où ?

Il posa un doigt sur la poitrine de Chloé, au niveau du cœur.

-Ici.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis bien là dans tes bras.

Soudain un gargouillement sourd se fit entendre, ils regardèrent une seconde puis eclatèrent de rire.

-Chloé, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es arrivé au moment où je préparais le repas, donc j'ai pas pu manger, tu ajoutes un peu d'effort physique, résultat j'ai faim.

-Je t'avourais que moi aussi.

Ils se levèrent, Chloé enfila un kimono, le rose aux fleurs de magnolia et Lex remit sa chemise et son boxer, puis Chloé l'attira jusqu'à la cuisine et s'installa aux fourneaux.

-Qu'estce que tu nous prépares ?

-Spécialité du coin : nouilles sautées au porc et aux petits légumes.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ça à l'air bon !

-Tiens goûte !

-Mmmm délicieux.

-Loïs ose dire que je cuisine mal.

-Elle y connaît rien.

Ils dînèrent à une table basse, assis sur des cousins de satin à même le sol. Une fois rassasiés, ils regagnèrent la chambre.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Chloé se leva, s'enveloppa dans son kimono et alla ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, elle fut de retour dans la chambre, mais au lieu de se recoucher, lex la vit s'habiller.

-Tu vas où ?

-Un rendez-vous pour le boulot, je serai de retour avant midi.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Profite de ta matiné pour dormir et tout à l'heure je t'emmène déjeuner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Avant de sortir, il la vit prendre un objet métallique dans un tiroir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une sécurité !

-Tu possèdes un arme à feu ?

-Lex, c'est juste au cas où.

-Mais...

Elle se rassit sur le bord du lit.

-Lex, écoute, mon travail ne consiste pas à enquêter sur les bisounours, il est parfois dangereux, donc je prend mes précautions. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis une fille prudente et je ne travaille jamais seule.

-C'est quelqu'un de confiance ?

-Oui, je te le présenterais cet après-midi, si tu veux. Maintenant dodo.

Une fois Chloé partie, Lex se rallongea afin de dormir, se demandant comment trouver le sommeil, alors qu'il la savait en danger. Finalement il se demandait si elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité à Metropolis où il pourrait assurer sa protection. Au bout d'une demi-heure sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Lex sortit son ordinateur portable et se mit à travailler.

Pendant ce temps Chloé avait rejoint son collègue Xiao Long. C'était un journaliste chinois travaillant à la fois pour un journal officiel et donc censuré, et un cyber-journal discident. Chloé et lui enquêtaient sur de grosses entreprises occidentales qui avaient recourt au travail forcé ainsi qu'au travail des enfants. Ils devaient rencontrer un informateur qui devait leur fournir une liste d'emplacement où trouver les usines ainsi que des noms de personnes haut placé impliquées dans l'histoire.

Et peu avant midi, Chloé était de retour à son appartement. Elle trouva Lex entrain de travailler, au lit.

-Je rêve ou t'es encore couché !

Lex leva son regard vers Chloé.

-Et oui ! Figure toi qu'une jeune demoiselle blonde m'a donné de très mauvaises habitudes. Mais bon quand même je suis entrain de travailler.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et referma l'ordinateur de Lex.

-Je connais des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire au lit.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Elle posa l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur les genoux de Lex.

-À ton avis ?

-Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole !

-Figure toi qu'un jeune homme chauve m'a donné de très mauvaises habitudes.

-Ben voyons c'est de ma faute.

-Oui. Avant toi ça pouvait pas vraiment me manquer, puisque que ça m'était relativement inconnu.

Il la regarda queques instants.

-J'aime assez cette idée d'être le seul et ce peut être pour toujours.

-Tu serais pas un peu possessif, toi ?

Il la renversa sur le lit.

-Totalement

-Embrasse-moi.

Finalement vers deux heures ils finirent par aller déjeuner et comme promis, Chloé emmena Lex dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Après le repas, Chloé fit visiter la ville à Lex, mais loin des circuits touristiques. Pour finir ils passèrent au journal pour voir Xiao Long.

Ces trois jours s'écoulèrent à une vitesse faramineuse et Lex dû repartir, mais cette fois-ci Chloé l'accompagna à l'aéroport.

-Bon tu fais attention, tu voles pas trop vite, tu grilles pas la priorité aux oiseaux et t'évites les loopings.

-T'as finis de dire des bêtises.

-Non ça m'évite de pleurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-On se revoit bientôt.

-Je sais, dans quatres semaines c'est moi qui viendrait te pourrir la vie trois, quatre jours.

-Bon allé, il faut qu j'y aille.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Lex monta dans l'avion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Fêtes**

Il s'écoula ainsi presque six mois durant lesquels, toutes les trois à quatres semaines, l'un ou l'autre traversait la moitié du globe afin de se retrouver. Lex cachait toujours la vérité à Chloé au sujet de l'Intergang, elle començait à sentir que Lex n'était pas toujours très franc avec elle, mais sans s'en préoccupper vraiment, après tout elle ne lui disait pas toujours la vérité. Une fois elle lui avait raconté qu'elle serais injoignable trois ou quatre jours, prétextant un reportage sur le condition de vie des paysants au fin fond de la campagne chinoise, alors qu'en fait elle était en reportage, au milieu du triangle d'or, enquêtant sur les chefs de guerres locaux, qui se partageaient le traffic de l'opium. Reportage qui aurait plus lui coûté cher, si en chemin elle n'avait pas rencontré un jeune aventurier, en fuite acoompagné d'un ancien trafficant et connaissant bien la région : Largo Winczlav. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Lex, il aurait été capable de la faire surveiller par Clark et de débarquer manumilitarie avec la moitié des récrues de son Oncle Sam Lane, même si la pensée de Lex en treillis la faisait beaucoup rire. Par contre à la parution de l'article se fut une autre paire de manche. Lex avait fini par comprendre que Chloé minimisait "légèrement" les risques qu'elle prennait lors de ses reportages, voir même qu'elle lui mentait sur ses destinations et malgré tous ses efforts pour être compréhensif, (après tout il lui mentait allègrement au sujet de l'Intergang) il lui en voulait un peu.

Mais tout fut oublié quand Chloé rentra à Metropolis la veille de Thanksgiving, pour presque un mois et demi de vacances en raisons des fêtes de fin d'année. Lex avait été extrêment surpris, quand une semaine au par avant, Martha Kent l'avait appelé pour les inviter lui et Chloé au repas de Thanksgiving. Martha avait confiance en Clark, quand celui-ci disait que Lex essayait de changer et de se racheter, elle avait donc imposé sa présence à Jonathan, trop contente d'avoir du monde à dîner et celui-ci n'avait pas eut voix au chapitre, parce que c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Lex et Clark avait décidé qu'il serait plus simple de faire le voyage entre Metropolis et Smallville tous ensemble. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre dans la voiture de Clark, (les voitures de luxe ayant tendance à n'avoir que deux places et les limousines n'étant pas spécialement discrètes) les deux garçons à l'avant avec Clark au volant et les deux filles à l'arrière. Durant le voyage, Lex interrogea clark au sujet de la surprenante invitation de sa mère.

-Disons que je lui est raconté à propos de Chloé et toi et aussi que tu essayais de changer. Et puis mes parents voient très souvent Gabe donc lui et Chloé étaient naturellement invités et avec Chloé, toi.

-Et ton père n'a rien dit ?

-Il a bien essayé de protester mais ma mère ne lui a pas laissé le choix et crois-moi quand elle a décidé quelque chose, tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Lex eut un sourire en imaginant Martha Kent clouer le bec de son mari.

-Et puis ma mère trouve que toi et Chloé formaient "un joli couple".

Comme le sujet la concernait Chloé s'imiça dans la conversation.

-À bon ?

-Hé ouais, quand je lui est dit la première fois elle m'a dit : "j'en étais sûre, je me demandais même pourquoi ce n'était pas fais depuis longtemps."

-Hein !

Chloé et Lex regardèrent Clark d'un air surpris.

-Ben oui, elle dit que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre et que c'est une évidence. Pour plus de précision vous verrez ça avec elle.

Une fois arrivé à la ferme des Kents, ils furent accueilli chaleureusement par Martha, et Jonathan daigna même serrer la main de Lex. Le père de Chloé était déjà arrivé et cette dernière se précipita dans ses bras, et quand Lex s'approcha de Gabe pour lui serrer la main, celui-ci le prit simplement dans ses bras comme s'il était un membre de la famille. Le dîner fut très convivial et la nourriture abondante. À la fin du repas cependant, Lex sortit prendre l'air, un peu étourdi par cette ambiance inhabituellement chaleureuse.

-Ça va ?

Chloé l'avait rejoint sur le perron.

-Heu, oui, oui. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

-Je vois.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Ma dernière fête de famille remonte au temps, où ma mère était encore vivante et encore on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance était particulièrement chaleureuse.

-Alors tu nous fais une petite overdose.

-Oui et non. Je suis très heureux d'être là, j'ai toujours envié les Kents, qui étaient ce que je considérais être une "vraie" famille, mais j'avais perdu tout espoir avant que tu ne réapparaisses dans ma vie, alors il faut juste que je m'habitue.

-Je peux te proposer une idée un peu...

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Si on organisait Noël chez toi, au manoir ? Toi, moi, mon père, le tien si tu veux, peut être ton frère, Loïs et Clark, les Kents, l'issuportable Lucy et aussi le général.

-On peut essayer, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on fais ça.

-Pas de problème ! Ça fais des années que je n'ai pas fais un "vrai" Noël, alors je serais ravie de t'organiser ça.

-Tu n'as pas fêté Noël en Chine ?

-Si, mon père est venu tous les ans, mais c'est pas pareil.

Ce fut donc Chloé et Lex, qui organisèrent le réveillon de Noël, enfin surtout Chloé. Lex était un peu dépassé par les évènements, il voyait Chloé s'agiter dans tous les sens, excitée comme une puce et heureuse comme une gamine. Elle l'avait traîné dans un nombre calculable de boutiques pour acheter les cadeaux, les décorations, la nourriture et tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'elle jugeait absolument nécéssaire et Lex ne comprennait pas toujours pourquoi. Il l'avait vu acheter tellement de guirlandes, boules et autres décorations, qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas l'intention de décorer toutes les pièces du manoir.

Mais lorsque tout fut fini, Lex fut très surpris, Chloé avait effectivement décoré de nombreuses pièces du manoir, c'est à dire toute celle qui étaient régulièrement utilisées, mais sans que cela ne soit trop. Elle avait su doser les décorations, afin qu'il n'y en ait ni trop ni trop peu et elle les avait harmonisé avec l'ambiance du manoir. Après avoir revisité son interieur, Lex trouva Chloé dans le grand salon, perchée sur un escabeau finissant la décoration du sapin, qu'elle avait exigé très grand (2,5m). Elle se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire, tentant désespérément d'accrocher cette putain d'étoile au sommet, quand elle bascula en arrière. Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol dur et froid comme elle si attendait, elle atterrit sur deux cylindres, souples mais fermes, terminés par ce qui ressemblait à deux mains qui l'aggrippaient. Des mains ? Chloé ouvrit un œil, fermé pendant sa chute, pour apercevoir le visage rieur de Lex, dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait désormais. (vous l'aurez compris)

-Tu trouves ça malin d'essayer de te fracasser le crâne à trois jours de Noël ?

-J'étais sûr que tu me rattraperais.

Lex eut l'air perplexe du genre c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule.

-Mais biensûr !

-Tu es mon super-héros à moi.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne trompes pas de personne.

-Oui !

-Sûre, sûre ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment ?

-Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Elle attira à nouveau son visage vers le sien. Après quelques secondes, il la reposa au sol. Elle se dirigea vers l'escabeau et lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la première marche, Lex la ceintura et l'attira à lui.

-Dis donc ! Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je monte sur l'escabeau pour accrocher cette foutue étoile.

-Alors ça c'est hors de question.

-Hé !

-Je t'interdis de remonter sur cet engin de mort.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Et puis tu peux parler, des engins de mort y en à plein ton garage.

-Premièrement je t'interdis de dire du mal de mes voitures. Deuxièmement tu peux toujours courir pour que je te laisse remonter là dessus.

Il s'agenouilla.

-Allez, grimpe !

-Hein ?

-Monte sur mes épaules que je t'aide à accrocher ton étoile.

Une fois Chloé assise sur ses épaules, Lex se releva et s'approcha du sapin. Chloé put alors accrocher son étoile sans problème.

-Bon allez maintenant on descend.

-Veux pas !

-Pardon ?

-Veux pas descendre !

-Tu t'imagines pas que tu vas passer la journée sur mes épaules quand même ?

-Si.

Elle leva les bras en gigotant comme une gamine. Puis elle se pencha, posant ses mains sur la tête de Lex et embrassa son crâne chauve.

-Tu savais que le sommet de ton crâne était super doux.

Elle avait commencé à l'embêter pour le plaisir (de faire chier), en tripatouillant son visage juste pour faire mumuse en le torturant un peu.

-Chloé ! T'as pas fini tes âneries ?

-Nan !

C'est ce moment là que Clark choisit pour entrer.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Chloé nous fait une petite crise de gaminerie aigüe. Je l'ai fait monter sur mes épaules pour l'aider à accrocher son étoile en haut du sapin et maintenant elle refuse de descendre et fais rien qu'à m'embêter.

-On dirait que la gaminerire est contagieuse. Écoute tonton Clark, Chloé, et descend des épaules de Lex.

-Nan !

Elle secouait la tête avec un air de gamine effrontée.

-Chloé !

-Nan !

-Bon je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

-Et laquelle ?

-La force ! Tiens lui les jambes pour l'empêcher de tomber et de donner des coups.

-Tu crois qu'elle oserait ?

-Oh que oui !

Clark ceintura Chloé.

-Maintenant, baisse-toi pour te dégager et ne lâche pas ses pieds.

Ainsi fut fait et Clark déposa Chloé sur le sol.

-Traître, faux frère...

Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises, sous l'œil amusé de Lex.

-Chloé, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me frapper alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça te fais plus de mal qu'à moi.

-T'as de la chance que j'ai pas de kryptonite sur moi, sinon t'aurais morflé. D'ailleur, Lex, t'en aurais pas toi, planquée quelque part.

Lex regarda alors Clark droit dans les yeux.

-Non, j'ai tout détruit.

-Oh c'est y pas mignon, ça ! Une belle amitié retrouvée !

-Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

-Dis-moi, Lex, t'as toujours pas trouvé un moyen de la débrancher ?

-Si !

-Ohoh ! Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu fais ?

-Oui, moi au...

Lex attrappa Chloé et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-C'est le seul moyen de la faire taire, par contre ne t'avise pas de l'utiliser, si tu ne veux pas que je retourne tout le Kansas pour retrouver quelques grammes de météorites.

-C'est noté.

-De toute façon, Loïs l'aura eut avant toi, elle est jalouse comme une teigne.

-Mais dis-moi Clark qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans mon humble demeure.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Humble" c'qui faut pas entendre.

Lex menaça silencieusement Chloé du doigt sous l'œil amusé de Clark.

-Je suis là sur ordre de ma mère, qui veux savoir si vous n'avez besoin de rien pour les préparatifs du révéillon.

-Non, ça va aller. Mais remercie la bien. Au fait ton père va venir dîner ici ?

-Tu crois que ma mère va lui laisser le choix ? Elle va le traîner ici de force.

Chloé éclata de rire, imaginant Martha Kent traînant son mari jusqu'au manoir à l'aide d'une laisse.

-Bon, je vous laisse et faîtes une trêve, c'est bientôt Noël.

Le soir de Noël, ce furent les Kents, accompagné de Loïs et Clark, qui arrivèrent les premiers et ce fut Lex qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Enfin un peu de compagnie !

-Ben ! Et Chloé, alors ?

-Pas vu de la journée. Elle a passé la moitié de son temps dans la salle de bain et l'autre dans la cuisine, avec interdiction formelle d'entrer. J'ai même pas réussi à l'attraper au passage, problème de timing.

-Lex dites-moi où se trouve la cuisine, j'ai promis à Chloé de lui apporter des pommes.

Martha désigna un panier au contenu mystérieux.

-Le couloir à droite et après c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous accompagner, mais j'aimerais autant éviter de prendre une dinde dans la figure.

Martha se dirigea dans la direction indiquée, en riant doucement, tandis que Lex accompagnait les trois autres au salon.

Martha trouva la cuisine sans difficulté et frappa à la porte.

-Lex, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de toi dans cette cuisine, alors va t'en !

-C'est Martha Kent.

-Oh !

Martha entendit du raffut derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

-Bonjour !

-Chloé tu est magnifique !

-Merci. Entrez.

Chloé s'effaça pour laisser passer Martha et jeta un regard suspicieux dans le couloir. Martha regardait Chloé faire, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Il ne m'a pas suivit.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés, quand Martha et Chloé entrèrent dans le salon. Lex regarda Chloé subjugué.

-Mais Chloé où as-tu trouvé cette robe, je croyais m'en être débarrassé.

-Tu l'as fait papa, mais je l'ai subtilisée dans la poubelle.

-Tu as bien fait, elle te va à ravir.

Lex réussit enfin à prendre la parole.

-Gabe a raison, tu es absolument magnifique.

Chloé portait une robe blanche à rayures vertes, le haut était cintré, avec un col montant et des manches gigots, et la jupe était longue et évasée. Au pied elle avait de petites botines noires.

-C'est une robe qui date de la guerre de sécession, elle appartenait à la grand-mère de la grand-mère de ma mère. C'est l'une des rares choses qui me restent d'elle.

Lex l'enlaça tendrement sous le regard, parfois surpris, des personnes présentes, soit (récapitulons voulez-vous) les Kents, Loïs et Clark,Gabe, Lucas, Lucy et le général Lane.

Chloé annonça que le repas était servi. Ils passèrent donc tous à la salle à manger et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils découvirent sur la table une dinde rôtie, accompagné de plusieurs plats de légumes (pommes de terre, haricots, champignon...) ainsi qu'un assortiment de sauces et de condiments.

-Waou, Chloé, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

Chloé acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Personnellemet, j'y crois pas une seconde, Clark. Dis-moi, amour, où est-ce que tu as planqué les petits lutins qui t'on aidée à faire tout ça.

Chloé lui tira la langue, tandis que Lucas le regardait étrangement avant de se retourner vers le reste de l'assemblé.

-Je rêve où mon frère viens de faire de l'humour et sans sarcasme.

Clark lui répondit :

-Si tu voyais ce que la présence de Chloé lui fait faire !

-Genre ?

-Il y a trois jours, j'ai trouvé la demoiselle perché sur ses épaules, refusant de descendre et j'ai eu la surprise de l'entrendre me dire qu'elle faisait rien qu'à l'embêter.

-NON !

-Si !

-CLARK !

La voix de Lex était faussement menaçante, ce qui n'empêcha pas Loïs de continuer.

-Au téléphone, il l'appelle "mon rayon de soleil" !

-Loïs !

Ce fut au tour de Chloé de s'insurger. Tout le monde riait de bon cœur même Jonathan esquissa un sourire.

-Puisque c'est ça...

Lex attrappa Chloé et, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, la souleva.

-Viens, amour, allons-nous en.

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Pas sans la dinde en tout cas.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui hein ! J'ai pas passé ma journée à la cuisiner pour pas en manger, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Mais t'es un vrai ventre sur patte, ma parole, ça se confirme !

-T'as qu'à dire que je suis grosse, aussi pendant que tu y es !

-Non, ça non. T'es toute pile poil comme il faut.

Chloé émit un petite gloussement de contentement.

-Bon on reste manger ?

-Voui.

Comme pour Thangsgiving, le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, même Jonathan se montra agréable et le général ne grogna pas trop, même s'il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que Clark fréquente Loïs et voyait d'un mauvaise œil les pathétiques tentatives de drague de Lucas, aussi subtile qu'un bulldozer, envers une Lucy amusée mais pas dupe une seconde.

Peu avant minuit, après plus de trois heures de repas, ils rejoignirent le salon afin d'y échanger les traditionnels cadeaux. Et quand vinrent les douzes coups de minuit, tout le monde s'embrassa, avant de se jeter sur les paquets, que le Papa Noël avait apporté, ce dernier ayant d'ailleur failli se tromper de cheminée, tellement il y en a dans cette foutu baraque. (Nan, je déconne, bref) Des tonnes de cadeaux, au moins, s'échangèrent, passant de main en main. Mais Chloé ne reçut de Lex qu'une simple parure de stylos et Lex ne reçut de Chloé qu'un simple recueil de poèmes. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent instantanément qu'ils avaient eut la même idée et qu'ils avaient prévu de s'offrir le vrai cadeau dans l'intimité.

Après la remise des cadeaux, ils discutèrent un moment avant de rentrer ou d'aller dormir, Lucas ainsi que Loïs et Clark passant la nuit au manoir. Une fois dans l'intimité, Chloé sortit un paquet du placard et le tendit à Lex. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, découvrit à l'interieur une vieille boîte en carton et dedans :

-Un train électrique !

-Je t'ai vu en regarder avec envie et nostalgie quand on faisait les boutiques. Et je me suis dit que ton père n'avait jamais du t'en offrir quand tu étais petit, alors que tu en aurais voulu un. J'ai voulu faire un cadeau au petit garçon que tu n'as jamais vraiment été. Celui-ci est un peu particulier, il appartenait à mon pére et il me l'avait offert quand j'étais petite, même si ma mère disait que ce n'était pas un cadeau pour une petite fille.

-Merci.

Il caressa doucement son visage.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'est jamais offert.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis il l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

-Prend ton manteau.

-On va où ?

-C'est une surprise, suis-moi.

Il l'emmena dehors et arrivé au fond du jardin, il la fit entrer dans une grande serre.

-Ma mère adorait jardiner et après sa mort mon père a fait entretenir l'endrois. Ici c'est une serre non chauffé, avec des plantes communes, mais ce n'est pas celle qui nous intéresse ce soir.

Chloé regardait partout autour d'elle, émerveillée. Une fois au bout de la pièce, Lex la fit pénétrer dans une autre serre, chauffée cette fois. Au centre, au milieu des plantes tropicales luxuriantes, se trouvait un magnifique rosier, dont les gigantesques fleurs blanches, marbrées de mauves, embaumaient la pièce.

-C'est ma mère, qui par diverses croisements, a créé cette espèce, et tu ne devienneras jamais comment elle la nomée : Chloé. Parce qu'elle disait toujours que si un jour elle avait une fille c'est comme ça qu'elle voudrait l'appeller.

Lex coupa une des fleurs et la tendit à Chloé.

-Maintenant elle sont pour toi.

Chloé fut tellement émue, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Elle prit délicatement la fleur et en huma doucement les senteurs. Lex caressa tendrement sa joue afin d'essuyer une larme solitaire qui s'y était égarée.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurais beaucoup appréciée.

Emportée par ses émotions Chloé se précipita dans la chaleur de ses bras et murmura juste "Merci". Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés dans la chaleur de la serre.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es comme une lumière dans la nuit, tu éclaires mon existance.

Les larmes de Chloé redoublèrent.

-C'est malin maintenant je ressemble à une fontaine.

-Oui, mais la plus belle de toutes.

Elle sourit entre ses larmes.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

-Bon, si on rentrait dormir.

Une fois dans la chambre, Lex embrassa Chloé.

-Lex ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir dormir ?

Et disant ses mots, elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent aussitôt.

-Seigneur ! Pourquoi vous les femmes avez toujours les mains aussi froides.

-Sacrifice des périphériques. (lorsque le corps à froid il maintient en priorité la température dans le zone vitale et sacrifie les extrémités)

-Mouais. Et pour répondre à ta question, non. Par contre j'aimerais assez savoir si ce qu'il y a sous cette robe est aussi d'époque.

-Tu parles de moi ou de mes dessous ?

-À ton avis ?

Il l'embrassa une fois encore. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit de dos.

-Pour le savoir, il va falloir que tu ouvres ton dernier paquet.

Lex commença alors à déboutonner la robe, puis la lui retira. Il ôta ensuite le jupon, la combinaison et le pantalon. Une fois que ce fut fait il la contempla. Elle portait encore ses bottines sur de long bas de laine gris sombre retenus par de larges jartelles elles-même reliées à un corset de moire blanc, ainsi qu'une petite culotte assortie.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Chloé arqua un sourcil.

-Ceci est sans conteste le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ôter ses chaussures, Lex arrêta son mouvement.

-Garde-les !

Chloé arqua à nouveau un sourcil.

-Je te trouve terriblement sexy et particulièrement attirante comme ça.

Elle s'appuya sur ses poignets.

-Et moi tu sais comment je te trouve sexy ?

Il se tenait à présent debout devant elle.

-Non mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire très vite.

Elle eut un sourire mutin.

-Sans rien !

Lex posa les poings sur sa taille et la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Franchement !

-Aller, strip-tease !

-Tu me fais faire vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Aller !

Lex s'exécuta de bonne grâce et une fois nu il la rejoignit sur le lit. Il lui retira le bas de ses sous-vêtements et dans la nuit froide de Noël, il l'aima.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lucas pénétra dans la cuisine, il découvrit son frére, chantonnant devant la gazinière. Surpris il se tourna vers Loïs et Clark qui déjeunaient à la table de la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Pancakes.

-C'est moi qui est une hallucination auditive ou il chantonne ?

-Non, non il chantonne.

Et devans son air ahurit, Clark ajouta :

-Cherche pas, c'est l'effet Chloé.

Et sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des personnes présentes autour de lui, Lex posa une assiette de pancakes sur un plateau, ainsi que du sirop d'érable, du café et deux tasses. Puis il sortit tranquillement de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Lucas s'assit à table, encore sous le choc.

-Je dois encore être entrain de dormir et je fais un rêve des plus étrange.

Loïs lui tendit une tasse de café chaud.

-Tu verras, on s'y fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lex se trouvait dans sa chambre, il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et entrepris de réveiller Chloé encore planquée sous les couvertures. Il s'approcha doucement de l'amas de tissu, sachant parfaitement qu'une Chloé au réveil est une Chloé redoutable. Il souleva délicatement le drap et lorsque la lumière atteignit le visage de Chloé, elle grimaça.

-Humm.

-Chloé, c'est le café !

-Immédiatemment elle ouvrit un œil.

-Où ça ?

Lex soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit une tasse.

-Là !

Elle se redressa et saisit la tasse.

-Merci. Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?

-Pancakes.

-Tu m'as fais des pancakes ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Hum hum, mon frère pense que je suis devenu dingue.

-Ton frère est une andouille et toi tu es un amour.

-Mouais je sais.

-C'est vrai j'oubliais ta modestie légendaire.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent tranquillement au lit, puis ils s'habillèrent et rejoignir les autres.

Le midi ils restèrent en petit comité pour le repas de Noël. La journée se déroula tellement bien que Lucas, Loïs et Clark décidèrent de passer quelques jours au manoir; Mais le soir du reveillon du jour de l'an, Lex avait opté pour la surprise, avec un dîner en tête à tête avec Chloé dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Metropolis.

Le 31, en fin d'après-midi, Lex surgit derrière Chloé et lui banda les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Surprise ! Aller suis-moi Sullivan.

Au prix d'un voyage périlleux, ils réussirent à atteindre la chambre à coucher et Lex lui retira le bandeau. Chloé découvrit sur le lit une superbe robe fourreau bleu nuit constellée de diamants.

-Wha ! Elle est magnifique, mais c'est en quel honneur ?

-Toi, moi et The Gothic Tower.

Chloé sourit à l'évocation du nom du restaurant.

-Et je suppose que le choix du restaurant n'est pas anodin.

-Tu supposes bien. Promet-moi juste de ne pas faire de scandale cette fois.

-Je sais pas, peut-être.

-Chloé !

-D'accord je serais sage.

-Bien.

Le soir, ils dînèrent donc en tête à tête. Le repas était délicieux.

-Tu te rends compte que c'était il y a déjà plus de huit mois que tu m'embrassais pour la première fois sur cette piste de danse.

-Non. La première fois c'était devant le Daily Planet et chaque fois ça s'est terminé par ta main rencontrant ma joue dans une vive douleur.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rire et caressa doucement sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien. Tu viens danser ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, retrouvant les sensations, qu'il avaient éprouvé ce soir là. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lex repère un photographe au fond de la salle.

-Tu m'excuse une minute.

Chloé le vit se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, attraper un homme par le col, lui arrahcer son appareil photo et le jeter à terre. Puis elle le vit lui parler, certaine qu'il devait s'agir de menaces, enfin Lex le lâcha et il partit sans demander son reste. Lex revint vers elle, le visage légèrement contracté par la colère.

-Désolé.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je ne tiens pas à voir notre vie privée étalée dans les journaux.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une photo, ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Je n'y tiens pas, c'est tout.

Chloé n'insista pas pour ne pas gâcher la soirée, mais elle n'en resterait pas là. Cette altercation avait réveillé certains doûtes.

Deux jours plus tard, Chloé reprenait l'avion pour Pékin.

Trois jours plus tard, un journal publiait leur histoire.

Quatre jours plus tard, Lex démentait dans un communiqué toute relation avec Chloé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Quiproquo**

-LUTHOR !

Loïs entra comme une furie dans le bureau de Lex, un journal à la main.

-J'exige une explication. Comment as-tu pu prétendre que tu la connaissais à peine. Tu imagines le mal que ça va lui faire ?

-Je suis sûr que Chloé comprendra.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Comprendre que je ne tiens pas à voir ma vie privée étalée dans les journaux et qui plus est ce genre de publicité gratuite est dangereuse pour sa carrière comme pour sa vie.

-Dangereuse ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non. Je suis un homme influent et on pourrait mettre en doûte sa objectivité journalistique quand elle enquête sur de grands groupes concurents du mien ou pire on pourrait s'en prendre à elle pour pouvoir m'atteindre. En faisant ça je ne cherche qu'à la protéger. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Lex mit poliment Loïs à la porte.

Le soir même, dans le même bureau, Lex recevait la visite de Clark.

-Loïs est furieuse après toi.

-Merci Clark, mais j'avais remarqué quand elle est venue me voir ce matin.

-Je suppose que tu fais ça à cause de l'intergang.

-Oui. Ils commencent à avoir des doûtes à mon sujet et ils ont encore trop influent pour que je prenne le risqu'ils en prennent à elle. Là où elle est je ne peux pas la protéger convenablement et qui plus est l'Intergang possède de nombreuses ramifications parmis les triades du sud-est asiatique. C'est trop dangereux.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Pour elle qu'elle enquête ? Ou pire qu'elle essaye de m'aider, surtout pas. Elle serait encore plus en danger et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Oui, mais je persiste à direque tu devrais lui parler, sinon tu vas finir par la perdre.

-Je préfère encore la perdre, plutôt que la voir mourir. D'ailleur ce serais peut être une solution.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça. Je t'interdis de briser votre bonheur à cause d'une bande de criminels notoires. S'il le faut je me chargerais personnellement de sa protection.

-Merci Clark.

-Je t'en pris fais attention Lex. Je ne voudrais pas voir Chloé souffrir à nouveau.

-C'est promis Clark.

Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que Chloé tournait autour de son téléphone. Devait-elle l'appeler en premier ? Se mettre en colère ? Ou au contraire se montrer compréhensive ? Devait-elle faire comme ci de rien était, comme si l'article n'était jamais paru ? Finalement le téléphone sonna.

-Chloé Sullivan.

-Amour, c'est moi !

-Lex, comment vas-tu ?

Il avait tout de suite perçu le tremblement de sa voix.

-Chloé, je sais au son de ta voix que tu es au courant pour l'article. Tu sais j'ai toujours menti à la presse et cet article ne fait pas exeption. Je n'ai fait que protéger notre vie privée.

-Ce n'était pas si grave.

-J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis Chloé, ils pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre.

-Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

-Ils sont plus dangereux que ce que tu semble croire.

-Lex tu ne me cache rien ?

-Mais non voyons.

Seigneur, il détestait lui mentir. Elle soupira, biensûr qu'il lui mentait, cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle avat des soupsons au sujet de problèmes de Lex avec l'Intergang, des rumeurs circulaient et elle n'était pas journaliste pour rien. Chloé avait bien essayait de se persuader qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de la tenir éloignée de problèmes aussi important, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Hum.

-Amour, s'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas doûter c'est que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Sinon, tous va bien vers chez toi.

-Ça va, enquêtes, reportages, la routine, quoi ! Et toi ?

-Oh ça va, j'ai quelques problèmes avec le boulot mais rien d'important. Sinon j'ai aussi quelques problèmes avec ta cousine.

-Loïs ?

-L'article la rendue folle furieuse, j'ai craint un instant pour mon intégrité physique.

Lex l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil et fut un peu soulagé, elle ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir.

-Malheureusement je dois te laisser. Mei vient d'arriver.

-À bientôt.

-Bye.

Et la vie reprit son cours. Seulement, trois semaines plus tard, un nouveau scandale éclata : l'épouse précédente de Lex, Carla, annoçait au monde entier la paternité de ce dernier. Elle s'affichait dans tous les journaux en compagnie d'un petit garçon d'environ deux ans, à la bouille d'ange. Lex démentit immédiatement l'info pour deux raisons, premièrement une telle annoce en plein conflit avec l'Intergang mettait cette enfant en danger et deuxièmement il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'un coup fourré monté par Carla. Celle ci n'avait épousé Lex que pour l'argent qu'elle pouvait en tirer, ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire par tous les stratagèmes possibles et immaginables en particulier lors du procet retentissant qui avait cloturé leur mariage de trois semaines. Lex n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle irait jusqu'à utiliser un enfant pour arriver à ses fins. Sur les photos, il avait si triste que Lex en venait à penser qu'il serait peut être préférable qu'il en soit le père, ainsi il pourrait le sortir des griffes de sa mère. Mais il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse, aucune faille, sinon Carla sauterait sur la plus petite occasion pour parvenir à lui estorquer le maximum d'argent.

Chloé fut très choquée par la nouvelle, mais elle le fut plus encore par l'hatitude froide et détachée qu'arborait Lex face à cette histoire. Il semblait se moquer complètement de la vie de cet enfant et il eut des mots particulièrement cruels vis à vis de Carla. Tout dans ses discours semblait le crier : Lex ne voulait pas d'enfant. Et cette évidence perturba Chloé plus qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu. L'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Lex lui avait biensûr traversé l'esprit, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais maintenant elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir envisager sa vie sans enfant.

Les rares échanges téléphonique que Chloé et Lex eurent durant cette période furent particulièrement froids et distants. Si bien que lorsque Chloé dut partir dans le nord de la Chine pour un reportage de deux semaines, sans moyens de communications, elle se contenta de prévenir Lex par email. Lex ne fut pas vraiment surpris par cette attitude, mais afin d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien, il chargea Clark de veiller sur elle. Résultat trois à quatre fois par jour Clark traversait la moitié du globe pour s'assurer que Chloé était en sécurité.

Chloé était partie depuis presque une semaine, quand la vérité sur l'affaire Carla éclata. Lex avait raison, Carla ne cherchat qu'à récupérer un peu plus d'argent, cet enfant n'était pas son fils, ce n'était même pas celui de Carla en vérité. Elle avait payé une jeune adolescent en détresse, qui ne pouvait élever son enfant, pour le récupérer et ne s'en préoccupait guère. Lex réussit tout de même, grâce à diverses relations, à faire intervenir les services sociaux et à lui retirer la garde de l'enfant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Loïs et Clark demandèrent à l'adopter.

-C'est une drôle de demande que tu me fais là, Clark.

-Écoute Lex, en raison de mes origines, Loïs et moi nous ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfant et ce petit garçon se retrouve sans parent, c'est un peu comme si le destin nous offrait une chance tu vois !

-Je crois oui. Écoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne t'attend pas à un miracle.

-Merci d'essayer.

-Ce serait sans doûte plus facile si Loïs et toi étiez mariés

-On y a déjà pensé, c'est en préparation.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci.

Une semaine plus tard, Chloé rentrait à Pekin, malade comme un chien. Elle se décida tout de même à appeler Lex.

-Luthor !

-C'est moi.

-Chloé ! Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui, ça fais tout juste une heure.

-C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Rien de grave juste quelques nausées, j'ai du choper une saloperie pendant le voyage. Et toi ça va ?

-Ça va, ça va. Mais va voir le médecin quand même.

-J'irai le voir demain si ça ne passe pas. Sinon tu en es où avec ton ex ?

Le ton était devenu plus froid.

-L'affaire est réglée. Comme je m'y attendais ce n'était pas mon fils, ce n'était même pas celui de Carla. Les services sociaux lui en ont retiré la garde pour mauvais traitements. Ta cousine et Clark sont en train de faire des démarches pour pouvoir l'adopter.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Clark m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, incompatibilité genétique, alors ils voient dans cet enfant une chance offerte par le destin.

-Je vois.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu devrais peut être aller te coucher.

-Oui, tu as raison. À bientôt.

-Au revoir. Et Chloé n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Le lendemain l'état de Chloé ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là, mais Mei Lung dut la traîner de force à l'hôpital.

_**-J'ai une petite idée sur la raison de vos symptomes, Mlle Sullivan. Dans quand date votre dernier rapport sexuel, ainsi que vos dernières règles**._

Chloé regarda le médecin un instant sans vraiment comprendre :_**"Seigneur tout mais pas ça."**_

**_-Deux mois environ._**

**_-Je vais vous faire un prise de sang, afin de vérifier s'il y a ou non grossesse. Nous aurons les résultats en fin de journée. Je vous appelle ce soir._**

Chloé rentra chez elle dans un état second, Mei Lung avait l'impression de voir un zombie à la place de son amie d'ordinaire si energique, mais ignorait la cause de ce changement.Toute la journée, Chloé tourna en rond dans son appartement dans l'attente des résultats, elle ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose. Enfin, vers six heure, le téléphone sonna, la délivrant de cette insupportable attente.

**_-Sullivan._**

**_-Mlle Sullivan, ici le docteur Dian Pen, je vous confirme ce que je vous disais tout à l'heure, vous êtes bien enceinte, félicitation._**

Chloé raccrocha sans ajouter un mot et s'effondra à terre, en sanglot. Elle était totalement déboussolée, ne sachant plus quoi penser, devait elle le garder, en parler à Lex et lui comment prendrait-il la chose ? Chloé commença doucement à sombrer dans la panique et fit la seule chose qu'elle faisait dans un cas comme ça, elle appela Clark. Mais comme il ne répondait pas sur son portable, elle sombra un peu plus dans la panique et elle appela sur son fixe, laissant un message sur le répondeur :

_"Cl-Clark, viens m'chercher, s'il te plait, fais vite j't'en pris."_

Clark s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il entendit le message de Chloé s'enregistrer sur le répondeur (super ouïe oblige) et quelques minutes plus tard il la trouvait recroquevillée sur le sol de sa chambre, secouée de spasmes et le visage inondé de larmes.

-Oh mon dieu ! Chloé !

Clark s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un état pareil, elle avait assisté, impuissante à la mort d'un enfant, sauf que là, il était à peu près sûr que la raison de son désepoir était lié à Lex.

-Cl-Clark...

-Oui, c'est moi, je suis là tout va bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Chloé, dit-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

-B-bébé...

-Un bébé, quel bébé ? Le prétendu fils de Lex ?

-Non, m-mon bébé...

-Ton bébé ? Tu as eu un enfant avant Lex ?

Elle hocha negativement la tête.

-Là !

Elle désignait son ventre et Clark compris qu'elle était enceinte.

-Chloé ! C'est merveilleux, je suis sûr que Lex sera enchanté !

-Tu crois ?

-Biensûr, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

-Ces derniers temps, lui et moi ça ne se passe plus très bien.

-Je sais.

-Je suis sûre qu'il me cache des choses, comment veux-tu élever un enfant dans ces conditions. Et puis il ne semble pas vouloir d'enfant.

-Chloé je pense, non, je suis même certain qu'il y a beaucoup d'incompréhension entre vous, mais rien qui ne soit insurmontable.

-Tu sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ça a un rapport avec l'Intergang ?

-Oui. Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Des rumeurs, je suis journaliste, j'ai appris à écouter.

-Je savais que s'il ne t'en parlait pas tu finirais par l'apprendre quand même, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Il ne me fais pas assez confiance ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Je pense qu'il faut que vous en parliez, de ça et du bébé.

-Non pas ça ! Je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant.

Sa voix trahissait la panique.

-Écoute Chloé, il le faut. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à fuir la discution toi aussi. On va pas s'en sortir sinon.

-S'il te plait Clark, ne m'oblige pas.

-Chloé tu dois lui parler, de toutes façons, je ne te laisse pas le choix et à lui non plus. J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à vous caser ensemble pour vous laisser tout cacher avec des âneries. Je te ramène à Metropolis de gré ou de force, c'est à toi de voir.

Chloé se redressa, puis se leva, résignée.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

Au même moment à Metropolis, Loïs rentrait chez elle en compagnie de Lex, qu'elle avait invité à boire un verre, afin de le remercier de ce qu'il faisait pour leur adoption. Une fois à l'interieur, elle enclencha le répondeurafin d'écouter ses messages. Et ce fut la voix désespérée de Chloé qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Loïs regarda Lex et vit son visage se décomposer progressivement. Il prit son portable et tenta d'appeler Clark.

Peu après Clark et Chloé arrivèrent à Metropolis, chez Lex. Clark alluma son téléphone afin de joindre ce dernier. Huit appels en absence : deux de Chloé et six de Lex. Pourquoi Lex avait-il appelé autant en si peu de temps ? Espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème avec l'Intergang, Clark composa le numéro.

-Luthor !

-Lex, c'est Clark.

-Clark, où es-tu ? Où est Chloé ?

-Elle est avec moi chez toi, mais comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis avec Chloé ?

-Je suis chez toi avec Loïs, j'ai entendu le message sur le répondeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa Clark ?

-Rien de grave, rassure toi, mais il faut que tu viennes et que tu parles à Chloé.

-J'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lex entrait dans son appartement.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la chambre.

Lex se dirigeait vers la chambre quand Clark l'arrêta.

-Attend, je dois te parler avant.

-Fais vite.

-Lex, Chloé est dans un grand état de détresse et c'est en grande partie ta faute. Alors avant d'essayer de lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle a te dire, tu vas tout leui raconter au sujet de l'Intergang et réparer tes mesonges des derniers mois. Et n'essaye même pas de protester, de toutes façons vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqué. Ai-je été bien clair ?

-Euh oui.

-Bien. Maintenant tu peux y aller.

Lorsque Lex entra dans la chambre il eut un choc. Elle était assise sur le lit, la détresse se lisait sur son visage fatigué. Cette vision lui serra le cœur. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Chloé ?

Il tendit une main vers elle, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il soupira.

-Je suppose que je l'ai bien chercher. Clark m'avait prévenu que ça risquait de finir comme ça, mais en tête de mule que je suis, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter.

Chloé releva la tête surprise. Elle le regardait maintenant avec intêret, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer.

-Chloé, si je n'ai pas voulu exposer notre relation au grand jour, c'est uniquement pour te protéger. Quand Clark m'a laissé une chance de me racheter pour toi, j'ai voulu rompre tous mes liens avec le crime. On en a profité pour essayer de faire tomber l'Intergang, mais à un moment ou à un autre, ils finiraient par vouloir se venger et je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas fais confiance ?

-Chloé, j'ai confiance en toi, ça n'a rien à voir. Je pourrais te dire que je t'ai mentit pour ne pas te mettre en danger ou pour éviter que tu t'en mêles, mais ce ne serait pas la vrai raison. La vérite c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'étais devenu, que tu découvres l'étendue de mes crimes.

Chloé s'attendait à toutes sortes d'excuses, mais pas à ça. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Lex, espèce d'imbécile, tu crois vraiment que je l'ignorais ?

Il la regarda un peu surpris.

-J'ai toujours qui tu étais devenu et que LuthorCorp avait des activités en dehors de la légalité. Mais ça ne m'a pas fais fuir.

Il l'embrassa, mais après quelques secondes, elle le repoussa.

-Lex, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Ils s'assirent côté à côte sur le lit, Lex tenant Chloé dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi.

-Je peux te poser une question avant ?

-Oui, biensûr.

-Tu veux des enfants ?

Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu envisages d'avoir des enfants, avec moi ?

-Euh, oui je pense, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit. Pourquoi ?

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Chloé avait posé la main de Lex sur son ventre. Et soudain, Lex compris...

-Chloé, mon dieu... tu... tu es...

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu es enceinte. C'est... c'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Non, non, pourquoi ?

-Je croyais... je pensais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?

-Carla.

-Oh. Tu sais Carla et moi ça n'a jamais été qu'une histoire de sexe et d'argent, pas vraiment l'idéal pour élever un enfant. Alors que toi et moi...

Il la sera dans ses bras.

-Donc tu es content ?

-Oui, il va falloir que je m'y habitue, mais oui, biensûr que je suis content, je suis même heureux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai appris.

-Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute. Mais toi, tu le veux cet enfant, tu es heureuse ?

Elle se sera un peu plus contre son cœur.

-Oui, maintenant oui.

-Bien, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à t'enfermer dans un bunkeravec une horde de gardes du corps.

Elle se redressa.

-Pardon ?

-Tu t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te laisser courir partout, avec l'Intergang qui n'attend qu'une occasion pour s'en prendre à moi, alors que tu portes notre enfant. Là ma grande, tu rêves.

-Mais c'est hors de question.

Ils étaient à nouveau debout, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Clark entra dans la chambre.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux. Vous allez pas recommencer à vous engueuler.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

-De ce qui me regarde. Je commence à en avoir assez de recoller les morceaux. Alors on se tait et on m'écoute. Lex tu vas arrêter de jouer le époux hyperprotecteur, parce qu'essaye de mettre Chloé en cage, c'est comme tenter de faire rentrer un ouragan dans une boîte en carton. Quant à toi, la miss, tu vas arrêter de jouer les kamikazes et tu vas te montrer un peu raisonnable, parce que dans cette histoire, on a pas à faire à des plaisantains. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ?

-Euh oui.

Ils le regardaient bouche bée. Depuis quand Clark avait-il de l'autorité ?

-T'as mangé quoi ce matin au petit dèj ?

-C'est juste que j'en ai marre de vos âneries. Alors maintenant vous aller être bien sage et moi je vais rentrer retrouver ma chère et tendre. D'ailleur tant que j'y pense, vous allez garder la date du 26 mai dans un coin de vos têtes de mule.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon mariage.

-Hein ?

-Ça y est vous avez choisit une date ?

-Tu savais.

-Oui.

-Et vous aviez l'intention de m'en parler quand ?

-Chloé !

-Mouais, bon ça passe pour cette fois, mais j'en connais une qui va m'entendre.

-Bon, sur ce, au revoir.

Et il partit.

-Pourquoi ils te l'ont dit à toi et pas à moi.

Elle faisait une moue de petite fille triste.

-Parce que c'est moi qui le leur ai conseillé. Ça devrait facilité la procédure d'adoption. Je crois que Loïs voulait attendre que tout soit sûr pour te le dire.

-Mmm.

-Viens.

Lex se rassit sur le lit, le dos appuyé à la tête et les jambes étendues et attira Chloé contre lui. Il se mit à caresser doucement son ventre et elle sourit à ce geste. Après un silence, Lex repris la parole.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, pour toi, pour nous, pour lui ?

-Elle.

-Hein ?

-C'est une fille.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-D'accord. Bon je reprend, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant que la demoiselle, là, il désigna son ventre, est venue changer la donne.

-Rien de spécial, on continue à vivre et à travailler, jusqu'à ce que le médecin me dise d'arrêter. Et après on verra.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu veux vraiment repartir ?

-Lex...

-Écoute Chloé, loin de moi l'idée de te retenir ici de force, bon d'accord ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, c'est juste que je veux être là, tu comprends. Je veux te voir grossir, te voir vomir, être là quand tu voudras manger de la morue aux fraises (spéciale dédicace à Franquin et à son Gaston) à trois heures du matin, être là quand tu le sentiras bouger pour la première fois, je veux être là pour toutes ces petites choses, je veux être là pour vous. Je veux vivre cette grossesse avec toi, pleinement. Je sais que là-bas c'est chez toi maintenant, donc si tu ne restes pas, c'est moi qui pars.

-Lex ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Je suis très sérieux, dans l'absolu je peux diriger mon entreprise n'importe où, c'est juste plus partique à Metropolis.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

Elle soupira.

-Je te promet d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? En attendant je vais passer quelques jours ici, de toutes façons il faut que je vois mon pére et Loïs. Je peux passer un coups de fil à Mei pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis ?

-Biensûr, voyons.

Chloé sortit quelques instants pour téléphoner, puis revint dans la chambre. Elle se réinstalla au côté de Lex, qui l'embrassa. Ils restèrent là, un moment, enlacés. Mais quand Lex ôta sa chemise elle le repoussa brutalement et fonça vers la salle de bain. Lex la suivit interloqué et arriva juste à temps pour la voir vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

-Je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un verre d'eau à la main.

-Haha, très drôle Lex. Tu voulais me voir vomir et bien voilà, tu es servi.

-C'est vrai, là on peut dire que tu me gâtes.

Il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit vers le lit.

-Là, allonge-toi.

-Merci.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Et puis au moins maintenant je vomis dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Lex l'embrassa et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

-Chloé ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu m'autorises à t'acheter un appartement plus grand à Pékin, parce que dans ton petit trois pièces, on risque d'être un peu à l'étroit.

-T'es vraiment impossible.

-S'il te plait.

-Attend au moins de savoir où je vais vivre avant de vouloir à tout prix m'acheter un appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Naissance et renaissance**

Afin de faire son choix, Chloé discuta de longues heures avec son père, Loïs, son père, Clark, son père, Perry, son père, Mei (via le téléphone) et pour finir son père. Mais cela faisait maintenant presque cinq jours qu'elle était revenue et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à faire un choix. Tout le monde la poussait vers Metropolis, même Mei, mais Chloé n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter Pékin.

Ce soir là, quand Lex rentra, il la trouva pleurant dans le salon.

-Mais Chloé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-J'y arrive pas !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Mais à quoi donc ?

Elle leva deux yeux humides vers lui.

-À choisir !

Ok, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Choisir quoi, amour ?

-Où vivre.

Ha ça !

-Chloé ne t'angoisses pas pour ça, on va bien trouver une solution.

-Tu m'énerves.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire comme connerie.

-Euh pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop calme. Ça m'agace.

-Amour ?

-Quoi ?

-Dois-je te rappeller que je suis un Luthor et que la fonction "calme à toute épreuve" n'est pas en option, elle faisait partie du lot à ma naissance. Je n'y suis pour rien, education luthorienne oblige.

-Je t'interdit de transmettre ça à mes enfants.

-NOS enfants, amour, nos. Rassure toi ton sale caractère devrait suffire à contrer ça, contrairement au caractère trop doux de ma mère.

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas mauvais caractère ! En attendant ton sale caractère plus mon calme luthorien, ça va donner un mélange détonnant. Tu es sûr de vouloir des enfants finalement.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

-Aïeuh, t'étais obligée de me frapper ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

-Hé ben voilà !

-Quoi ?

-Certes maintenant tu me frappes, mais au moins tu ne pleures plus.

-Espèce d'imbécile.

-Peut être, mais je suis ton imbécile.

-Mouais.

-En tout cas, toi, tu es ma petite peste à moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la sera contre son cœur.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Moui.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas un choix définitif, sauf que maintenant, où que tu ailles je te suis.

-Dis ? Si je décide de rester ici, on retournera là-bas de temps en temps ?

-Aussi souvent que tu en auras envie.

-Bon, je crois que je vais faire comme Clark a dit et suivre la voix de la raison et aussi l'avis de tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé conseil.

-Et donc ?

-Je reste à Metropolis. Mais c'est temporaire.

Lex la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

-Bien allons fêter ça dignement.

-Oh ! Et qu'avez-vous en tête cher monsieur.

-Quelque chose qui nécessite de garder la chambre plusieurs heures durants.

-Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je te faisais encore un peu d'effet.

-Mais, enfin, comment as-tu pu en doûter ?

-Ça fais cinq jours que je suis là et tu n'as rien tenté si ce n'est quelques câlins et bisous.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu en avais envie dans ta condition. La dernière fois, tu t'es précipité aux toilettes pour vomir.

-Lex, je suis ni malade, ni impotente, je suis juste enceinte. J'ai des envies de femme normale, bon peut être légèrement exacerbées par mes hormones.

-J'ignorais, excuse-moi.

-La prochaine fois demande au lieu de me faire poirauter.

-Tu n'avais qu'à prendre les choses en main, si tu en avais tellement envie.

-Sauf je n'étais pas sûr que tu en ais envie. C'est vrai quoi, d'habitude j'ai pas besoin d'insister.

-Ça, amour, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

-T'me rassures...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il plongeait la tête dans son cou, pour le lui mordiller doucement. Enfin arrivé à la chambre, Lex la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Après le cou, il fit descendre sa bouche de plus en plus bas, défaisant un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Une fois ouvert, il chercha à s'aventurer plus bas, il défit les boutons de son jean et le lui retira. Après avoir tourné autour quelques secondes, il lui retira son boxer et ses lèvres prirent possession de son intimité. Il fit jouer sa langue sur son clitoris la mettant au suplice.

-Lex, s'il te plait !

-Quoi, donc ?

-Viens en moi, maintenant !

Lex ne la fit patienter un peu plus longtemps, que pour se dévêtir, puis il entra en elle.

-Je suis exténuée.

-Et moi donc.

-Lex, je crois que l'on peut se féliciter.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Cinq fois d'affiler en moins de trois heures, nous venons d'établir un nouveau record personnel.

-Effectivment, mais il faut dire qu'on était en manque.

Après un silence, Lex repris la parole.

-Chloé j'ai une question !

-J't'écoute !

-Ne vas surtout pas croire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, on a toujours fais attention, alors comment se fait-il...

-Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. De un, une contraception n'est jamais efficasse à cent pour cent et de deux on a fait un oubli.

-Quand ?

-La nuit de Noël.

-Tu veux dire qu'il...

-ELLE !

-Pardon, elle a été conçue la nuit de Noël ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air.

-Bon je vais une fois de plus être obligé de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit.

Chloé le regarda sans comprendre.

-"Elle" est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on ne m'ai jamais fait.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as fini de dire des bêtises !

-Non. Et puis tu peux parler.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Chloé était rentré à Metropolis et son ventre s'arrondissait doucement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lex, qui ne cessait de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de le tripoter à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Chloé autant que de l'attendrir. Ils vivaient désormais dans ce que Lex appelait son petit coin de paradis. En effet, après que Chloé eut décidé de rester à Metropolis, Lex lui proposa de déménager et d'acheter un appartement, une maison, une villa, un manoir, une tour, un donjon... ce qu'elle voulait mais un chez-eux et de quitter cet appartement qu'il detestait tant.

-Chloé je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de mes costumes ?

C'était à Chloé qu'était revenue la lourde de tâche de meubler, d'amenager et de décorer l'appartement. Ce qu'elle avait fait dans un style extrême-oriental afin d'une certaine façon d'amener Pékin jusqu'à elle. Et Lex n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et puis quoi encore !

-Dans l'armoire de gauche, cherche un peu c'est pas compliqué quand même !

-Ça y est, j'ai trouvé !

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Une intimité c'était rapidement installée entre eux et la cohabitation se passait vraiment bien, même s'ils se chamaillaient régulièrement.

-On va finir par être en retard, l'avion part à 17h et il est déjà 16h passée.

-C'est ma faute, si t'es pas foutu de trouver tes vêtements dans l'armoire. Je suis prête moi je te signale.

Chloé sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe de soirée en soie sauvage bordeau, composée d'une brassière à fines bretelles, d'où partait une jupe largement évasée, qui dissimulait son ventre arrondi. Lex la regarda quelques instants, subjugué.

-Tu es absolument magnifique dans cette robe.

-Et toi, tu es splendide dans ce boxer, je suis sûr que tu vas faire sensation, ce soir, à la réception.

-Très drôle.

-Va t'habiller.

-J'y vais, j'y vais.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient à New York, entrain de se rendre à un gala de charité en faveur de la fondation Winch pour l'enfance. À peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce, que des commentaires à leur sujet fleurirent un petit peu partout dans la salle.

-Tiens ! Lex Luthor en compagnie de sa dernière conquète !

-Une futur femme potentielle ? Il en est à combien ? Huit ?

-Je rêve où elle est blonde ?

-Je croyais Lex Luthor obsédé par les brunes !

-Faut croire que ça lui a passé.

-En tout cas, elle est plutôt jolie.

Lex et Chloé se dirigérent vers le buffet, mais Chloé, peu habituée à ce type de situation, était mal à l'aise.

-C'est moi ou tout le monde nous regarde ?

Lex, qui ne faisait plus attention à ses choses depuis longtemps, regarda autour de lui.

-Tout le monde TE regarde.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Deux raisons, premièrement tu es ma nouvelle conquète et deuxièmement tu es blonde.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es ma première blonde. Je suis réputé pour ne fréquenter que des brunes, beaucoup de brunes, ça leur fait un peu de changement.

-J'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire.

-Viens, on va leur en donner pour leur argent, peut être que ça les calmera.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Lorsque Lex se détacha de Chloé , il demanda à qui voulu l'entendre :

-Y a un problème ?

Tous détournèrent le regard l'air de rien.

-Voilà, on ne nous regarde plus.

-Pfff, imbécile.

-Dîtes donc vous ! Vous êtes obligé de vous faire remarquer partout où vous allez, c'est pas possible.

Loïs et Clark venaient d'arriver, ils étaient là pour le Planet.

-C'est notre première sortie officielle, il faut bien.

-L'écoute pas Loïs, il dit n'importe quoi ce soir.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, puis Lex aperçu l'un de ses collaborateurs.

-Excusez-moi, mais le devoir m'appelle.

-Le devoir, le devoir. L'argent, oui.

Lex la menaça silencieusement, puis l'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre son associé. Chloé discuta encore quelques instants avec Loïs et Clark avant d'être prise d'un léger vertige.

-Ça va ?

-Oui Loïs, ça va, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

-Je viens avec toi, Clark, on revient tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elles furent de retour, Chloé aperçu Lex en compagnie d'une superbe brune, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta que lorsqu'elle vit le sourire figé de Loïs.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je... je n'sais pas.

-Loïs !

Elle soupira sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de lui mentir.

-Charity, sa sixième épouse.

-Oh !

-Je suis sûre que tout est terminé entre eux.

-Ça a duré combien de temps ?

-Presque un an. C'est son plus long mariage.

-Pourquoi ce sont-ils séparé ?

-Sincèrement, je n'sais pas.

Chloé s'avança vers l'ancien couple mais quand elle les entendit parler d'elle, elle se mit hors de vue pour les écouter, la curiosité était trop forte.

-Alors tu l'as enfin retrouvée.

-Oui.

-Tu as l'air radieux.

-Oui, Chloé est vraiment extraordinaire, c'est un concentré de bonheur à l'état pur.

-Je l'ai entr'aperçue tout à l'heure, mais dis-moi, c'est juste une impression ou elle a le ventre légerement arrondi ?

-Elle est bien enceinte, si c'est ce que tu voulait savoir.

-Tu vas être papa ?

-Oui, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser, mais oui.

-Je suis très contente pour toi.

-Merci, moi aussi je suis très heureux.

-Et le mariage, c'est pour quand ?

-Il n'y en aura pas.

Chloé devint blème et faillit lâcher son verre sous la surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais que ce que je vais dire va paraître complètement idiot, mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Tous mes mariages se sont soldés par un echec, c'est comme si j'étais maudit. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec Chloé et l'épouser pour divorcer six mois plus tard.

Chloé sortit de sa cachette et se précipita dans les bras de Lex.

-Espèce de sombre imbécile !

-Chloé ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ainsi que Charity.

-Mais oui.

-Bien.

Lex prit peur une seconde.

-Mr Luthor, acceptez-vous de ne pas m'épouser pour le reste de notre vie ? (piti clin d'œil à Quatre mariage et un enterrement)

Pour toute réponse, Lex l'embrassa.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Bon, maintenant si tu pouvais me présenter...

-Oh ! Biensûr.

-Chloé voici Charity, une amie.

Il comprit tout de suite à son regard, qu'il valait mieux lui dire toute la vérité.

-D'accord, c'est l'une de mes ex-femmes.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Je connais enfin celle à cause de qui j'ai quitté Lex.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oui, Lex et moi on s'est toujours bien entendu, mais quelque chose clochait entre nous, il m'a fallu presqu'un an pour comprendre qu'il en aimait une autre et que c'était vous. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin retrouvé.

-Je suis déso...

Charity la fit taire d'un geste.

-Ne le soyez. On ne choisit pas ces choses là. Et puis ça m'a permis de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui me correspond mieux.

-Je serais curieux de savoir de qu'il s'agit.

-Il est au moins aussi riche que toi si ce n'est pas plus et il est derrière toi.

Lex et Chloé se retournèrent.

-Largo Winch, hé ben tu t'embêtes pas !

Ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux.

-Largo, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Chloé ? Te voilà de retour aux États-Unis.

-Oui, c'était préférable pour ma grossesse.

-Ha c'est ça, je m'disais bien que tu t'étais un peu empâtée.

Lex et Charity les regardèrent un peu surpris.

-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

-Ben figure toi qu'on s'est rencontré au beau milieu de la jungle birmane, mais avant qu'il ne devienne Largo Winch. À ce propos j'ai été très surprise quand, il y a deux mois, ton visage c'est étalé à la une de tous les journaux. Si j'avais su avant je t'aurais estorqué une interview.

-C'est un cadeau de mon très cher père. Il va malheureusement falloir que je vous quitte pour retourner dans la fosse aux lions, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Charity !

Il la prit par le bras et il s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Lorsque Lex se retourna vers Chloé, il la vit palir à vue d'œil.

-Chloé qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est rien juste un léger vertige.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

-De temps à autre, le docteur dit que ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un peu de fatigue.

-On ferait peut être mieux de rentrer, alors.

Elle acquiesça. Il l'aida à se relever, puis il saluèrent Loïs et Clark avant de quitter la réception.

Deux mois plus tard Lex et Chloé assistaient au mariage de Loïs et Clark, une cérémonie toute simple, à Smallville, en compagnie des plus proches amis et parents du jeune couple. Et c'est dans ce foyer tout nouvellement formé que fut accueilli le tout jeune Evan. L'influence de Lex avait finalement réussi à concrétiser la demande d'adoption du tout récent couple Kent et malgré la lenteur administrative et la mauvaise volonté des services sociaux, Evan put enfin être accueilli au sein d'une famille prête à l'aimer vraiment.

Un mois de plus s'était écoulé, quand un beau jour de juin, Chloé débarqua à LuthorCorp sans prévenir. Elle passa devant la secrétaire sans même un regard et pénétra dans le bureau de Lex sans frapper. Celui-ci était en rendez-vous, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se planta devant Lex, visiblement très excitée, déboutonna sa chemise, puis finalement prit la main de Lex et la posa sur son ventre.

-Elle bouge !

Un gigantesque sourire s'afficha alors sur le viage de Lex, qui resta ainsi, quelques secondes, dans un état de contemplation béate. Ils furent interrompu par un grand éclat de rire, Chloé se tourna alors vers le rendez-vous de Lex.

-Bruce ! Comment vas-tu ?

Mais celui-ci, parti dans un gigantesque fou rire, fut incapable de répondre. Lex attendit qu'il se soit un peu calmé avant de reprendre la parole.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Mais toi voyons ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu deviendrais complètement gaga devant le ventre d'une femme enceinte, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

-La femme de ma vie est enceinte, il est normal que je sois heureux.

-Biensûr, c'est juste que tu es si expressif, on est loin de l'impassible Lex Luthor, que j'ai toujours connu.

-C'est vrai, mais ne va pas le crier sur les toits.

-Promis. J'ai constaté que vous n'aviez pas trop fais la une des journaux.

-Le bonheur lasse plus vite les gens que le malheur. Ils ont bien essayé de déterrer un ou deux cadavres, mais fort heureusement, ils ne sont pas arrivé à grand chose.

-Personellement ça m'arrange, moins on fait la une, moins Chloé et mon petit ange courent de risque.

-Ça avance ton "assaignissement" ?

-Oui, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Bon je vais vous laissez finir ce que vous aviez commencé avant mon interruption. Bruce, viens dîner ce soir, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Avec joie.

-À ce soir, alors.

Une fois que Chloé fut sortie, Bruce questionna Lex à son sujet.

-Tu la fais protéger ?

-Oh que oui !

-Elle le sait ?

-Oui, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas idée du dispositif déployé. Elle se sait juste accompagnée de ses deux gardes du corps personels, enfin je crois, parce qu'avec Chloé il faut se méfier.

-Tu as affecté combien de personne à sa protection ?

-Une bonne vingtaine.

-Ah quand même !

-Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

-Je sais.

Biensûr l'InterGang avait essayait plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à Lex ou à Chloé, mais fort heureusement sans succès. Desormais il ne restait de l'InterGang, que quelques petits groupes isolés. Sachant leur fin proche, les derniers membres tentèrent tout de même une ultime action d'éclat, en prenant Lex en otage. Seulement, lors de la lutte qui opposa les preneurs d'otage aux forces de l'ordre, Lex fut blessé. Clark l'emmena tout de suite à l'hôpital puis fonça prévenir Chloé. Celle-ci était coincé chez elle en raison de la fatigue provoqué par la grossesse, qui fort heureusement arrivait à son terme dans moins de trois semaines.

-Chloé !

-Clark !

Elle chercha à se lever.

-Reste assise, ça vaut mieux.

-Clark, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu m'inquiètes.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Il y a eu un problème à LuthorCorp.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

Clark sentit tout de suite qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

-L'InterGang a tenté de prendre Lex en otage.

-Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il a été blessé dans l'affrotement.

Devant son air horrifié, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Il est à l'hôpital, le médecin dit qu'il a de forte chance de s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-On y va. Je veux aller à l'hôpital.

Elle s'était levée.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Mais, à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'elle fut prise de violente douleur au niveau du ventre. Clark ne fit ni une ni deux et la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

-On est à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, mais...

-Où est-il ? Je veux le voir.

-C'est impossible, Chloé, il est encore en salle d'opération et qui plus est tu viens de perdre les eaux.

-Hein ?

Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'il disait vrai.

-Mais c'est pas le jour, c'est pas possible, c'est...

-Chloé, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer.

Il attrappa une infirmière au vol.

-Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, mais cette jeune femme est entrain d'accoucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chloé se trouvait en salle de travail. Durant toute la durée de l'accouchement, Clark faisait le relais entre Loïs, qui transmettait à Chloé, et l'opération de Lex, qui se déroulait trois étages plus haut. Le travail de Chloé, comme l'opération de Lex, fut long et difficile. Mais lorsque Clark vint lui annoncer que Lex était sortit du bloc et qu'il était sauvé, Chloé fut comme libérée d'un poids et l'enfant vint au monde quelques instants plus tard.

-Félicitation Madame, c'est une fille.

Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, après l'avoir lavé et emmailloté, l'infirmière posa l'enfant dans les bras de Chloé.

-Bonjour mon cœur, c'est maman.

-Coucou ma puce.

-Papa ! Regarde mon cœur, c'est grand père.

-Elle est très belle, ma puce, elle te ressemble.

-Mon dieu, elle est si petite !

-C'est normal, ma puce, en plus, elle est arrivée un peu en avance.

-Alors, p'tite cousine, c'est quoi son nom à cette crevette.

-Leetha. Dit bonjour à tata Loïs et tonton Clark.

-Bonjour Leetha.

-Et Lex ?

-Il est en salle de réveil, il devrait émmerger d'ici moins d'une heure.

-Je voudrais aller le voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé au médecin à se que vous soyez placé dans la même chambre. Tu le verras tout à l'heure.

-Merci Clark. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, à toi et à Loïs, je pense que Lex ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas l'attendre. On voulait que vous deveniez parrain et marraine, comme ça si jamais il nous arrivait malheur, vous prendriez soin d'elle.

-Oh Chloé, je ne sais pas quoi dire, biensûr.

-Compte sur nous.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Chloé se trouvait avec dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital. Elle était entrain de donner la tété, quand Lex se réveilla.

-Où, où suis-je ?

-Dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Il essaya de se redresser afin de voir Chloé, mais la douleur fut trop grande, il grimaça et abandonna.

-Tu as eu la bonne idée d'être blessé lors d'une prise d'otage.

-Oui je m'souviens. Viens vers moi.

-Désolé, mais là je peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Lex remarqua alors des bruits étranges, des sortes de bruits de succions et des petits soupirs de contentement.

-C'est quoi ces bruits ?

-C'est Leetha.

-Oh d'ac... Hein ?

Il essaya à nouveau de se redresser, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

-Aïe !

-Arrête de gigoter, tu vas te faire mal. Essaye plutôt de tourner doucement sur le côté, je suis dans le lit d'à côté, à ta droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le...

Suivant les conseils de Chloé, il avait réussi à se mettre sur le côté et surtout à la voir.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle lui sourit.

-Bonjour papa Lex !

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Sous le choc, Lex n'arrivait même plus à parler.

-T'as voulu jouer les grands blessés et comme j'étais jalouse, j'ai décidé d'accoucher tout de suite. Non, plus sérieusement, quand Clark m'a annoncé que tu avait été blessé dans une prise d'otage, ça a provoqué une poussé de stress, qui a déclanché l'accouchement. Et la demoiselle est venue au monde.

-Mon dieu... c'est une fille... c'est ma fille.

-N'empêche, tu vois, j'avais raison. Fini mon cœur ? Oui c'était bon hein ?

Après avoir rajusté sa tenue et fais faire son rot au bébé, elle se dirigea avec elle vers le lit de Lex. Elle s'assit sur le rebord.

-Dis bonjour à papa mon cœur.

Lex regardait emmerveillé cette petite chose qui tentait tant bin que mal d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Lex leva doucement une main pour prendre celle de sa fille.

-Elle a l'air si petite, si fragile. Bonjour princesse, c'est papa... Oh mon dieu ! Je suis papa. Elle est tellement belle. Elle va bien.

-Oui, elle va bien. Tout est normal, malgré le fait qu'elle soit légèrement prématurée.

-Durant la prise d'otage, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à vous. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te voir, de ne jamais la connaître...

-Tout va bien maintenant, tu es sauf.

-Oui, elle est là, l'InterGang est définitivement tombé, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.

**Fin**


	11. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ces joues tandis qu'elle pénètrait rapidement dans l'immeuble. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel, aussi stupide, comment pouvait-on dire des choses pareils. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle ne voulait plus y retourner, elle ne voulait plus les voir. Elle se précipita dans l'appartement en claquant la porte, puis fonça dans sa chambre. Le monde était trop cruel, elle voulait ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle se réfugia sur son lit, au milieu de ses peluches et continua de pleurer.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui s'passe, princesse ?

Elle se redressa brutalement et se tourna vers la porte.

-Papa !

Lex venait d'entrer dans la chambre et se dirigeait vers elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ma Lili ?

Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Pour rien.

-On ne pleure jamais pour rien, princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème à l'école ?

Elle renifla en haussant les épaules.

-C'est à cause de l'un de ces petits crétins ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, mais, derrière ses larmes, elle ne put s'empêché de sourire, son père traitait tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait, de près ou même de très loin, de petits crétins.

-C'est un problème avec ton travail scolaire ?

Encore non.

-Raconte-moi princesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait pleurer les filles de treize ans, à par moi au même âge biensûr, quand j'étais un petit crétin.

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata de rire entre ses sanglots, son père disait toujours de bêtises pour la faire rire quand elle était triste.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air inquiet, il était toujours si gentil avec elle, si aimant. Comment les gens puvaient-ils dire des choses comme ça.

-Ils disent des choses.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, princesse ?

-Des gens de ma classe, de l'école, ils disent des choses sur toi, ils...

-Oh je vois. J'imagine très bien ce qu'ils peuvent dire de moi, de toi. Ils t'appellent la fille du diable, exact ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Viens.

Il se leva et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau.

-Assied-toi.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père. Elle adorait ce fauteuil, tellement grand, tellement imposant mais aussi tellement confortable ; tellement lui en fait. Il fouilla dans un placard et en sortit une boîte. Quand il se retourna et qu'il la vit dans son fauteuil, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était sa mère tout craché.

-Crapule !

Il posa la boîte devant elle et s'assit à son tour.

-Sache que je n'ai jamais rien voulu te cacher, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'était pour ne pas te faire de peine. Mais maintenant il le faut, tu dois savoir d'où tu viens et qui est ta famille. Ouvre la boîte.

À l'interieur il y avait des photos, de son père, de sa mère, de gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des photos plus ou moins vielles. Son père désigna un homme sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Ça c'est mon père, Lionel, ton grand-père.

-Il a pas l'air commode.

-Il ne l'était pas, il était même cruel. Il a fait des choses horribles, c'était un criminel froid et calculateur et il a fait de ma vie un enfer. On le surnommait le diable et moi j'était le fils du diable.

Comme elle. Il désigna une femme sur une autre photo, une femme qui lui ressemblait.

-Heureusement que dans mon enfance, ma mère Liliane était près de moi, elle était tout le contraire de mon père, malheureusement elle morte quand j'avais ton âge. Je voulais te donner son prénom, mais ta mère n'a pas voulu, et tu connais ta mère quand elle a décidé quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle disait que c'était un héritage trop lourd à porter, parce que j'aimais énormément ma mère. Alors on a choisit un prénom avec le même diminutif, Lili. Mon père voulait faire de moi une copie de lui-même et il y est presque parvenu, mais il a fait une chose de bien.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est grâce à lui que je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère.

-Raconte.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà raconté, Clark m'a un jour sauvé la vie. Et c'est lui qui m'a présenté ta mère, elle était rédactrice en chef du journal de son lycée, elle était à peine plus vielle que toi à l'époque, elle devait avoir à peu près quinze ans.

-Et toi ?

-Vingt-et-un. Au début, c'était une simple connaissance, l'amie d'un ami, et puis à l'époque elle était amoureuse de Clark.

-Maman était amoureuse d'oncle Clark ?

-Pour son malheur, oui. Car Clark n'avait d'yeux que pour Lana.

-Lana ? Comme dans Lana Teague, la mère de Scott ?

-C'est ça.

-Hé ben le monde est petit.

Il eut un sourire.

-Mon père a profité des déboires amoureux de ta mère pour qu'elle se mette à son service, déjà à l'époque ta mère était brillante et redoutable. Mais elle s'est retrouvée piègée, avec mon père rien n'est gratuit et il lui demandait de travailler contre les gens qu'elle aimait. Alors nous nous sommes associés pour l'envoyer un prison.

-T'as envoyé ton père en prison ?

-Oui. J'espèrais ainsi echapper à son influence, mais j'ai échoué. J'ai pris la place qu'il avait laissé vacante et je suis devenu comme lui. J'ai définitivement sombré du côté obscure, quand ta mère est partie pour la Chine.

-Pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et que j'étais trop stupide pour le voir. J'ai fais des choses terribles et je le regrette aujourd'hui, mais d'une certaine façon les gens ont raison à mon sujet.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas comme ça, moi j'le sais.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Lex se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut princesse, ne pleure plus ma Lili.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Ce n'est plus vrai et c'est à cause de ta mère. Quand elle est revenue cinq ans plus tard, Clark m'a laissé une chance de me racheter, pour elle et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai changé. Même si ma stupidité et mes cachotteries ont fallu tout gâché. Et puis tu es arrivé et notre vie a pris tout son sens.

Leetha resta là quelques instants devant les photos, essayant de comprendre, d'assimiler tout ce que son père venait de lui dire. Puis...

-Papa, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Biensûr princesse.

-Pourquoi maman et toi vous ne vous êtes jamais marié ?

-Ta mère dirait sans doûte que c'est parce que je suis un imbécile.

-Tout à fait.

Chloé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Maman.

-Amour, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Chloé balança doucement la tête.

-Un certain temps.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et les embrassa.

-Ben alors mon p'tit cœur ? Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous ne vous êtes jamais marié et pourquoi papa est un imbécile.

-En fait avant de retrouver ta mère, j'ai été marié sept fois.

Leetha regarda son père, choquée.

-Sept fois ?

-Oui et chacun de mes mariages a été une catastrophe, j'ai épousé trois psychopathes, qui ont essayé de me tuer, trois maniaques de la carte de crédit, qui ont essayé de me ruiné et une qui m'a quitté sous pretexte que j'en aimais une autre, ta mère entre parenthèses. Le mariage et moi ça fais deux, je suis maudit. Alors avec ta mère j'ai pas pris de risque, pas de mariage, pas de divorce.

-Mais c'est complètement crétin !

-Oh ça va, je le sais. Tu sais quoi, princesse, je vais l'épouser ta mère.

Il se mit à genou devant Chloé.

-Chloé Sullivan veux-tu m'épouser.

Celle-ci le regardait en riant.

-Biensûr, sombre imbécile, ça fais plus de quartoze ans, qu'est-ce que je dis, vingt ans, que j'attend que tu me le demandes.

Lex attrappa sa futur femme et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglés.

-Dis donc, princesse, un peu de respect pour tes parents.

-Vous allez vraiment vous marier ?

-Ouais, de tout façon, maintenant on ne risque plus rien, ça fait presque quatorze ans qu'on se supporte tous les jours, c'est pas un p'tit mariage qui va nous séparer.

-Dire que j'ai abandonné la Chine pour vivre avec un dingue pareil.

-Ose dire que tu regrettes.

-Pas une seconde.

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Levant les yeux au ciel, Leetha sortit du bureau, en marmonnant.

-Mes parents sont dingues, je suis née dans une famille de cinglé. Mais pas question que j'en change.

**Fin définitive ce coup ci.**


End file.
